


Der Fluch

by MissJinx



Series: Der Fluch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark, Drama, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Content, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: So unwahrscheinlich es auch klingen mag, es ist Draco Malfoy, der das nahezu aussichtslose Unterfangen auf sich nimmt, Hermine Granger davon zu überzeugen, ihn bei seinem Versuch zu unterstützen, Harry Potter – der nach dem Ende des Krieges für mehrere Jahre wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war – zu retten. Und zwar vor sich selbst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046939) by [Samayel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Samayel ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "The Curse" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin:  
> "Der Fluch" war eine der allerersten englischen Geschichten, die ich je im HP-Fandom gelesen habe – und ich habe sie nie vergessen. Sie ist etwas Besonderes, Einzigartiges. Ich kenne keine vergleichbare Geschichte. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach ist sie genial.  
> Wie ihr den Tags entnehmen könnt, handelt es sich hierbei jedoch nicht um eine happy-go-lucky Komödie und ich möchte eine zusätzliche Warnung aussprechen an die Zartbesaiteten unter euch mit großer Vorstellungskraft, aber ohne die Fähigkeit zur Abstraktion: Vorsicht!  
> Und um noch ein bisschen mehr über die Geschichte zu verraten, ohne zu viel zu verraten, habe ich diesmal die hierzu relevanten Aussagen der Autorin gesammelt und für euch übersetzt:
> 
> "[Diese Geschichte] taucht tief in die entsetzlichen, dunklen Abgründe der menschlichen Psyche ein ... und beschreibt dann ihren steilen Aufstieg zurück ins Licht."  
> "'Der Fluch' ist eine Art Sexgeschichte ohne Sex ... viel wird impliziert, sehr wenig gezeigt :) Die Düsternis und das Leid sollten sich aus dem Kontext ableiten, aber ich wollte mich nicht darin suhlen."  
> "Es ist eine sexuelle Horrorgeschichte ohne Sex und ohne Horror."  
> "Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen ... ein Großteil der Gewalt und des Sex in dieser Geschichte sind impliziert und nicht im Detail plastisch beschrieben. Die Story ist in ihrem Wesen dunkel, aber vieles davon wird der Vorstellungskraft des Lesers überlassen. Trotz allem habe ich ein Herz für Happy Ends ... also haltet durch, es könnte sich lohnen ;)"
> 
> Last but not least: "Der Fluch" bzw. genauer der Stil der Autorin hierin gab mir die Gelegenheit, mich sprachlich ein bisschen mehr auszutoben als gewöhnlich – ich hoffe, ihr könnt das goutieren.
> 
> Gute Unterhaltung! Kommentare und Kudos sind mir wie immer hochwillkommen :)

 

Konzentriert kniff Draco die Augen zusammen, als er das gedrungene kleine Häuschen am anderen Ende der verkehrsreichen Straße betrachtete. Kaum jemand konnte es sehen, denn man musste schon äußerst begabt sein, um die verschiedenen übereinanderliegenden Schleier aus Illusionen und Abwehrzaubern zu durchdringen, die es so sorgfältig abschirmten und vor den Blicken der Menschen verbargen. Dieser Ort lud nicht dazu ein, gefunden zu werden und sein Bewohner hatte dafür gesorgt, dass jeder, der nicht die feste Absicht hatte, das Haus zu sehen, gedankenlos daran vorbeilaufen würde.  
  
Vielleicht sogar jeder, der nicht sehr gut darin war, das Verborgene zu sehen, doch Draco besaß eine bemerkenswerte Beobachtungsgabe, sogar für einen Zauberer. Es war keines der Talente, mit denen er laut prahlte, nein, dies war eine seiner Fähigkeiten, die er für sich behielt. Er ließ es sich nie anmerken, dass er all die winzigen, subtilen Zeichen wahrnahm, anhand derer seine Mitmenschen sich tagtäglich verrieten. Und wann immer diese kleinen delikaten Bruchstücke der Wahrheit sich ihm enthüllten, riss er sie an sich; er sammelte sie und ließ sich in seinem Umgang mit anderen Menschen von ihnen leiten.  
  
Er verfügte über andere Talente, mit denen er laut prahlte – nicht, dass er viele Zuhörer hätte. Seit der Krieg vor knapp sechs Jahren geendet hatte, hatte er die Position des Malfoy-Oberhauptes eingenommen – trotz des Schadens, den sein Name genommen hatte – und einen Dreck darauf gegeben, ob er ihn mit seinem Gebaren noch weiter besudelte. Er hatte nichts als seine eigenen Interessen im Sinn und nachdem seine lieben Eltern im Chaos der letzten Kriegstage verstorben waren, hatte er Malfoy Manor verrammelt und verriegelt und war nach London gezogen, wo er nach Belieben eben jenen Interessen nachgehen konnte.  
  
Seine Interessen waren nicht nach jedermanns Geschmack, manch einer mochte sie vielleicht unanständig oder gar widerwärtig finden, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Dass man ihn für pervers, grausam, ausschweifend und zügellos hielt, war in Dracos Augen ein angemessener Preis für die Freiheiten, die ihm die Großstadt bot. Hier konnte er seiner Gier hemmungslos nachgeben und seinen dekadenten Gelüsten frönen, wie es ihm passte – stets am Rande der Muggel- wie auch der Zauberergesetze entlangschlitternd – und wenn er seine Erleichterung in frenetischen Anfällen berauschender Gewaltsamkeit gegenüber jungen Männern mit zweifelhafter Tugendhaftigkeit und durch und durch fragwürdigen Charakters fand, nun, umso besser. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, er _war_ pervers, grausam, ausschweifend und zügellos ... Der Punkt war nur: Er war stolz darauf. Er betrachtete sich selbst als ein Wolf in einer Welt voller Schafe. Er bekam, was er wollte – von denen, die sich danach verzehrten, es ihm zu geben – und er nahm es mit Vergnügen.  
  
Damals, als er Malfoy Manor übernommen und seine Partner noch ausschließlich in der kleinen, überschaubaren Gemeinschaft der Magiebegabten gesucht und gefunden hatte, hatte die Zaubererwelt seinen ... Angewohnheiten nicht gerade wohlwollend gegenübergestanden. Nachdem eine Reihe verbrauchter, ausgelaugter und angewiderter ehemaliger Spielpartner öffentlich hatte durchsickern lassen, dass Draco eine Vorliebe für sexuelle Gewalt hatte, hatten die Zeitungen und Gerüchtetreiber lediglich zarte Hinweise darauf verbreitet, dass der letzte Malfoyerbe möglicherweise unter einem Fluch stehen könnte. Sie waren sich alle zu fein gewesen, die schmutzigeren Details zu enthüllen – jedoch nur, weil sie es für unterhaltsamer befunden hatten, die Phantasie der Menschen zu befeuern und es genossen hatten, Vorstellungen zu schüren, die vermutlich weit schlimmer waren als die Wahrheit.  
  
Die Wahrheit. Aus diesem Grund war er hierher gekommen, in diese abstoßend kleine, beschauliche Nachbarschaft mit ihren emsig umhereilenden Anwohnern und dicht an dicht gedrängten, winzigen, geduckten Häuschen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht zuzugeben, dass er Hilfe brauchte ... und noch viel schwerer einzugestehen, dass er die Hilfe einer Person brauchte, die schon allein bei seinem Anblick Abscheu empfand – was übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch länger zu warten und so überquerte er bei nächster Gelegenheit die viel befahrene Straße und stieg die wenigen Stufen hinauf, die zu einer hübschen alten Tür mit einem Messingklopfer führten. Es war kein besonderes Haus, doch es überraschte ihn nicht, dass die Person, die es bewohnte, lieber in einer Muggelgegend lebte, anstatt das Rampenlicht in der Zaubererwelt zu suchen. Die "Kriegshelden" waren noch immer in aller Munde ... und die Möglichkeit, dass die unglückseligen Hogwarts-Absolventen, die den Krieg gegen Voldemort entschieden hatten, Ruhe und Frieden unter den Hexen und Zauberern ihrer Welt fanden, war einfach nicht gegeben.  
  
Ihm stand keine angenehme Begegnung bevor. Zu viel war passiert, es gab zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen, zu viel böses Blut zwischen ihnen. Und dennoch, er musste es tun. Es stand viel mehr auf dem Spiel als nur sein Stolz ... und das hieß schon etwas, wenn man den Malfoy-Stolz dagegen aufwog. Die hier installierten Abwehrzauber würde nur ein Muggelfreund verwenden – unbedenklich und harmlos – sie wirkten als Abschreckung und Ablenkung und würden den Bewohner dieses Hauses alarmieren, wann immer sich jemand in dessen Nähe aufhielt, aber ganz sicher niemanden verletzen oder gar töten. Draco ergriff den Messingklopfer und schlug ihn gegen die Tür, um seine Anwesenheit kundzutun. Sowie er die Straße verlassen und die Stufen zum Haus erklommen hatte, befand er sich unter dem Schutz der Abwehrzauber, so dass die vorbeilaufenden Muggel ihn nicht mehr bemerkten.  
  
Keine Reaktion. Die Minuten vergingen und Draco hämmerte den Messingklopfer in seinem Begehr nach Einlass gereizt gegen die Tür. Es war später Nachmittag. Bald würde die Dunkelheit hereinbrechen und es lag nicht in seinem Interesse, länger von zu Hause fortzubleiben als zwingend nötig. Sein Besuch hier würde ohnehin schon viel Zeit für Erklärungen in Anspruch nehmen, mehr Zeit, als er eigentlich aufzuwenden bereit war, aber hier ging es nicht um etwas, was er tun wollte, sondern etwas, das er tun musste.  
  
Noch immer keine Reaktion. Er verlor langsam die Geduld – wie so oft – und donnerte den Türklopfer aus reiner Gehässigkeit ohne Unterlass gegen das Holz der Tür. Wenn es nicht magisch gegen Lärm geschützt sein sollte, würde der Krach durch das ganze Haus dröhnen und seinem unwilligen Bewohner unmissverständlich mitteilen, dass hier ein Besucher vor der Tür stand, der nicht so leicht abzuwimmeln war und der sich nicht bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von ...    
  
Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und damit Draco der Türklopfer aus der Hand. Das Gesicht ihm gegenüber war blass und verhärmt, die Augen, die gegen das blendend helle Sonnenlicht zusammengekniffen wurden, gezeichnet von Trauer und Schmerz, doch sie blitzten zornentbrannt auf, als sie den Eindringling auf ihrer Türschwelle erkannten.  
  
Hermine Granger sah zum Fürchten aus. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges wildes, verfilztes Durcheinander, ihre Kleidung ein zerknittertes Sammelsurium all dessen, was womöglich bequem erschien – oder auch einfach nur in der Nähe herumgelegen hatte und ihr unter die Finger gekommen war, als sie sich angezogen hatte. Ihr Teint war teigig und fahl, abgesehen von den vor Wut geröteten Wangen, und ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen – sie klang wie jemand, der sehr lange Zeit nicht gesprochen hatte – und sie richtete sich in voller Stärke an Draco: "Was ... willst ... du?"   
  
Ihre Miene verriet Ungläubigkeit und Abscheu, welche sie vermutlich nicht gezeigt hätte, wenn, ja wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie sehr es Draco belustigte, wenn die Menschen schlecht über ihn dachten. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und er nicht vergessen, was für eine bemerkenswerte – und außerordentlich mächtige – Hexe sie war. Daher unterdrückte Draco den in ihm aufkommenden Drang, sie zu beleidigen und zu hänseln.  
  
"Granger. Dir sollte klar sein, dass ich nur aus einem sehr gewichtigen Grund hier sein kann, hier vor deiner Tür, einem Grund, der es wert ist, dass ich sogar unsere Differenzen außer Acht zu lassen gewillt bin. Du bist landauf, landab als äußerst schlaue Hexe bekannt und ich bin nicht hier, um das infrage zu stellen. Also steck deinen Zauberstab weg, mach die Tür auf und lass mich hinein. Wir müssen miteinander reden. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du mir einen Stuhl und eine Tasse Tee anbötest, während wir uns unterhalten ... denn es gibt eine Menge zu besprechen, mehr als man an einer Türschwelle bereden sollte ... und es könnte sein, dass du für einiges von dem, was ich dir zu erzählen habe, lieber sitzen möchtest."  
  
Hermine verzog vor Widerwillen und Abneigung das Gesicht. "Nein. Ich kann mir nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen, was du dir in deinem verdrehten Hirn ausgedacht haben könntest, das mich interessieren oder auch nur etwas angehen sollte. Ich habe keinen Bedarf an menschlicher Gesellschaft – und noch viel weniger Bedarf an menschlicher Gesellschaft wie deiner. Wenn du mir nichts anderes als den üblichen berühmt-berüchtigten Klatsch und Tratsch erzählen kannst, dann sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst und _verpiss dich_, bevor ich dich so verhexe, dass dir noch auf dem Nachhauseweg ein paar Teile abfallen, die du vermutlich vermissen würdest."  
  
Draco neigte lediglich seinen Kopf nach vorn, grinste und sagte mit gesenkter Stimme: "Oh, ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht. Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Gastfreundschaft im Gegenzug für Neuigkeiten von ... Harry Potter?" Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen verriet ihm, dass er einen Nerv getroffen hatte, doch das änderte nichts an ihrer Widerspenstigkeit. Man konnte es nicht anders sagen ... es gab wirklich viel böses Blut zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Wen interessiert das? Von mir aus kann er in der Hölle verrotten! Wenn er auf Biegen und Brechen aus den Augen und aus dem Sinn aller sein will, dann soll er es auch sein. Es schert mich einen Dreck."  
  
Draco war überrascht von ihrem Mangel an Interesse, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry und Hermine sich am Ende des Krieges zerstritten hatten, kurz nach Ronald Weasleys Tod während des heute legendären Kampfes, den sie fochten, um Harry aus den Fängen Bellatrix Lestranges zu befreien. Dennoch, nachdem Potter seit nunmehr so vielen Jahren als vermisst galt und von Gott und der Welt gesucht wurde, hatte er gedacht, dass Neuigkeiten über seinen Verbleib – vielleicht, nur vielleicht – ein wenig mehr Beachtung finden würden.  
  
"Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei euch zerstritten habt. Aber es interessiert mich nicht. Er ist am Leben und ich weiß, wo er sich aufhält. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich dir unbedingt erläutern muss und ich möchte das nicht am helllichten Nachmittag zwischen Tür und Angel tun. Wenn du willst, dass ich es ausspreche, dann tue ich es: Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es gibt etwas, das ich tun muss und ich kann es nur mit deiner Hilfe schaffen. Aber du wirst mir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht ganz genau weißt, worum es geht. Und jetzt sei so gut und hör auf, dich zu zieren, lass mich hinein und biete mir einen Stuhl und einen Tee an, okay?"  
  
"Denkst du etwa, sein Name ist eine Art magischer Passierschein in mein Haus und in mein Leben? Dann bist du aber gewaltig auf dem Holzweg! Harry hat seine Wünsche schon vor Jahren unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht. Er und sein Leben sind schon lange nicht mehr mein Problem. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich und such dir gefälligst jemand anderen, den du belästigen, bevormunden und für dumm verkaufen kannst. Denn egal, wie nett du auch tust, es ändert nichts daran, dass weder du noch er hier willkommen sind. Diese Unterhaltung ist beendet."  
  
Hermine war kurz davor, die Tür vollends zu schließen, als Draco hastig seinen Fuß dazwischenzwängte und alles in die Waagschale warf, was er noch hatte: "Ich entschuldige mich! Wenn ich dich nur so dazu bringen kann, mir zuzuhören, dann entschuldige ich mich für alles. Ausführlich. Alles, alles was ich je gesagt habe, alles, was ich in der Schule getan habe, alles, wirklich alles. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe, auch wenn ich es nicht ändern kann, aber wenn du mir nur eine Stunde lang zuhörst, dann entschuldige ich mich hundert Mal bei dir, nur bitte lass mich ins Haus und hör mir zu!"  
  
Im ersten Moment sah sie aus, als wolle sie ihm für seine Unverschämtheit die Eier abhexen, doch dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Draco erkannte nacheinander Schock, Skepsis, Neugier ... und dann sprach sie das erste Mal voller Wehmut: "Malfoy ... du hast dich noch nie in deinem ganzen Leben für irgendetwas entschuldigt. Ich bezweifle, dass du es wirklich ernst meinst, aber dennoch ... was in aller Welt hältst du für so wichtig, dass du es für wert erachtest, mit solchen Worten um dich zu werfen?"  
  
Draco wusste, er hatte gewonnen. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, der Rest war nur noch eine reine Formsache, doch er musste da durch, zumal er ohnehin in Kürze noch ganz andere Wahrheiten ans Licht bringen würde. Sie brauchte mehr und er würde ihr mehr geben, wenn es sie nur dazu brächte, endlich mit den Ausflüchten und Wortklaubereien aufzuhören und ihn einzulassen.  
  
"Es geht um Harry. Er stirbt. Nicht sofort, aber ... ich glaube, er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um ihn zu heilen. Wir haben es mit einer Sache zu tun, die das Wissen und den Verstand der Hampelmänner im St. Mungo weit übersteigt. Hier geht es nicht um einen simplen Schnupfen. Nein, ich spreche von einem Fluch, der so diffizil und komplex ist, dass du seine Existenz nicht einmal erahnen würdest, wenn du nicht ganz genau wüsstest, wonach du suchen musst. Es muss einen Weg geben, um diese vielen Schichten und Stränge und Fäden zu entwirren und voneinander zu trennen und den Fluch letztendlich zu brechen. Und ich glaube, mit meinem Wissen über dunkle Magie und deiner außergewöhnlichen Begabung für die theoretischen Grundlagen der Magie sowie der Erschaffung neuer Zaubersprüche können wir es schaffen. Von mir aus hasse ihn so viel du willst, aber wenn ich mir die Mühe mache und mir die Zeit dafür nehme, ist das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, mich dir alles in vollem Umfang erklären zu lassen."  
  
Hermines Widerstand schien nach und nach zu bröckeln und schließlich zu zerbrechen. Sie blinzelte gegen die Sonne und gab sich am Ende schulterzuckend geschlagen.  
  
"Also gut. Dann komm herein. Aber wenn wir dieses Gespräch hinter uns haben, dann will ich die versprochene Entschuldigung von dir hören. Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass du es ernst meinst, aber wenn du willens bist, all dies auf dich zu nehmen, nur damit ich dir die Gelegenheit gebe, mir alles zu erklären ... folge mir."  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Der Tee war eine ordinäre Marke aus dem Supermarkt und Draco schnupperte leicht angewidert an dem dampfenden Gebräu. Nun gut, was sollte er auch von einer muggelstämmigen Hexe erwarten, die ihre Privatsphäre und die Einsamkeit bekanntermaßen über alles schätzte? Dennoch, er musste seine Nerven beruhigen und sich für das kommende Gespräch wappnen und diese Brühe würde ihm kaum dabei helfen. Die Küche war ein einziger Saustall – genau wie der Rest des Hauses – Tassen, Untertassen, Teller und Schüsseln lagen an jedem freien Platz verteilt; Bücher, Notizen und Schriftstücke waren achtlos zwischen den ganzen Müll geschoben. Der Tisch und die Stühle sahen aus wie billig erstandene Überbleibsel, die jemand, der aus seiner Wohnung ausgezogen war, nicht hatte mitnehmen wollen und deswegen schnellstmöglich verramscht hatte ... ein Mischmasch aus Holz- und Plastikmöbeln, welches den Eindruck des vorherrschenden Chaos nur noch verstärkte und betonte, wie unwichtig dem Bewohner dieses Hauses jegliches Erscheinungsbild war. Symptome, die Draco als jene eines wahren Eremiten erkannte.  
  
"Nun fang schon an zu reden. Ich habe noch an meiner Recherche zu arbeiten und nicht den ganzen Tag für dich Zeit. Und falls du irgendetwas zu meinem Einrichtungsgeschmack sagen möchtest ... spar es dir. Es interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck, was du denkst." Hermine ließ sich mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand ungraziös auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Draco fallen. Sie war sich seiner Meinung bezüglich ihrer Wohnumgebung offenbar vollends bewusst.  
  
"Nichts läge mir ferner", log Draco schlagfertig. "Mir ist ebenfalls daran gelegen, dies so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen, aber denk dran ... es ist meine Geschichte, ich erzähle sie und ich will sie in Gänze erzählen, auf meine Art, und es könnte ein bisschen dauern, bis ich mich zu den wichtigsten Details vorgearbeitet habe. Ich nehme an, du wirst einiges von dem, was du zu hören bekommen wirst, nicht mögen und ich habe Verständnis dafür, aber ich bitte dich darum, Geduld zu haben und mich nicht mit der ständigen Bitte, irgendetwas auszulassen, zu unterbrechen. Fragen sind in Ordnung, aber ich werde entweder alles erzählen oder gar nichts. Du bist nicht die einzige infrage kommende Person, die mir bei der Lösung dieses Problems helfen könnte ... du solltest dich also geehrt fühlen. Du wirst heute Zeugin meiner Beichte. Ich brauche keine Absolution – und will auch keine – aber es sollte einen Menschen geben, der weiß, wie es zu all dem gekommen ist. Dieser Mensch wirst du sein. Deinem Ruf nach kann  ich davon ausgehen, dass du das, was ich dir anvertrauen werde, auch für dich behalten wirst. So merkwürdig es gerade aus meinem Mund auch klingen mag – und bitte glaube nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass ich mir der Ironie nicht bewusst bin – ich vertraue dir, Granger. Du bist eine Gryffindor bis ins Mark. Du bist nicht der Typ, der einem Menschen in den Rücken fällt, der vollkommen aufrichtig zu dir ist."  
  
Dracos Ehrlichkeit und sein Kompliment schienen Hermine kurzfristig aus der Fassung zu bringen, doch dann sagte sie: "Du schmierst mir nur Honig ums Maul. Unsere Abmachung ändert sich dadurch kein Stück. Wenn du fertig bist, will ich deine Entschuldigung hören. Aber bitte ... erzähl deine Geschichte auf deine Weise. Worum auch immer es dabei geht. Die Teekanne ist voll und ich kann mir ohnehin nicht vorstellen, dass du viel zu beichten hättest. Also los, ich bin ganz Ohr."  
  
Draco nippte an seinem Tee und wappnete sich innerlich. Es geschah wahrhaftig. Er hatte es sich ausgemalt, er hatte sich vorbereitet, aber die Realität war dann doch noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, seine Seele offenzulegen und er fühlte sich extrem unwohl dabei, auch wenn er es sich äußerlich natürlich nicht anmerken ließ.  
  
"Meine Geschichte fängt so an ... Ich stolperte an einem Ort über Potter, von dem man es am wenigsten erwarten würde – was wahrscheinlich einer Gründe dafür war, weswegen er dort war. Du weißt bereits ansatzweise über meine Neigungen Bescheid ... Ich sehe die Zeitungen, die sich hier überall stapeln. Ich scheine ein begehrtes Klatschthema zu sein. Nicht alles davon entspricht der Wahrheit, aber genug, als dass du dir eine gewisse Vorstellung machen kannst. Ich schäme mich nicht im Geringsten für meine Vorlieben. Sex macht keinen Spaß, wenn er keine blauen Flecken hinterlässt ... Schmerz ist Wirklichkeit, Leiden ein Teil des Lebens. Es gibt Menschen auf dieser Welt, die sich nach diesem Schmerz verzehren ... er verschafft ihnen einen Moment der absoluten Klarheit ... und er erlaubt es ihnen, für ihre Sünden zu büßen. Und so wie es Menschen gibt, die diesen Schmerz brauchen, gibt es andere, Menschen wie mich, die dafür geboren wurden, ihn zu bereiten. Das ist es, was ich tue – und ich genieße es.  
  
Meine Angewohnheiten machen jede Art von Beziehung, egal wie lange sie andauern mag, zu einer Herausforderung ... um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Normalerweise mache ich von jemandem Gebrauch und benutze ihn, bis er sich entscheidet weiterzuziehen. Kein Zwang. Derjenige bekommt, was er braucht und ich, was ich brauche. Es gibt da ein paar Bars, die meinen speziellen Interessen entgegenkommen. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich damals nach London gezogen bin. Die Abgeschiedenheit Malfoy Manors – so luxuriös es dort auch sein mag – entsprach nicht meinen Anforderungen. Es ist jetzt ungefähr fünf Monate her, dass mein ehemaliger Partner weiterzog ... was mir anscheinend wirklich häufig passiert. Ich weiß nicht einmal, aus welchem Grund er ging, aber ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, ihn je viel zu seinem Privatleben befragt zu haben – nicht, dass es mich interessiert hätte. Es ist wohl ausreichend zu sagen, dass die Art junger Kerle, wie ich sie bevorzuge, normalerweise nicht mit besonders großer Stabilität gesegnet ist. Auf jeden Fall brauchte ich ein neues Spielzeug und begab mich deswegen auf einen kleinen Rundgang durch die entsprechenden Bars. Und da hab ich ihn dann gefunden ...  
  
Das Lokal war eine ekelerregende Kaschemme, wirklich das Allerletzte. Und auch wenn ich solche Orte nicht mag – sie ziehen die Elenden an, die Verzweifelten. Die Sorte Jungs, die dorthin kommt, verlässt die Bar für gewöhnlich zusammen mit jemandem, der ihnen die Art Züchtigung geben kann, nach der sie suchen ... jemandem wie mir. Ich ging also in die Bar, setzte mich und bestellte einen Drink. Und während ich wartete, beobachtete ich die bereits anwesenden Gäste und versuchte, sie einzuschätzen. In der Regel kann man sie einer der zwei offensichtlichen Kategorien zuordnen. Diejenigen, die es bevorzugen, Schmerzen auszuteilen, zu dominieren, zu bestrafen ... und diejenigen, die auf der Suche nach uns sind. Du hättest ihn nicht wiedererkannt ... _Ich_ habe ihn am Anfang nicht wiedererkannt. Er entsprach genau meinem 'Typ'. Piercings noch und nöcher, jeweils eines auf beiden Seiten seiner Unterlippe, in seinen Augenbrauen, seinen Ohren, seiner Nase ... und in seinen Brustwarzen. Er hatte sich regelrecht aufgedonnert und trug einen karierten Schottenrock und ein hautenges Netzhemd. Seine Haare waren in einem schreienden Violettton gefärbt. Dürr war er auch. Ein anderer Kerl war schon dabei, ihn anzumachen und ..."  
  
Zum ersten Mal unterbrach Hermine seinen Monolog, sie klang ungläubig: "Du willst mir allen Ernstes weismachen, Harry sei über und über mit Piercings bedeckt, hätte ein Netzhemd getragen – und hätte violette Haare?!"  
  
"Das ist noch nicht alles. Er hatte sich billigen schwarzen Kajal um die Augen geschmiert, trug schwarzen Lippenstift und schwarzen, stark abgeblätterten Nagellack, der dringend hätte erneuert werden müssen. Außerdem ein bisschen nuttenhaften Schmuck hier und da ... und ein mit spitzen Nieten besetztes Hundehalsband mit einem wirklich sehr praktischen Ring an der Vorderseite, an dem man eine Leine hätte befestigen können, so man gewollt hätte. Sein gesamtes Aussehen schrie einem förmlich ins Gesicht, dass hier jemand auf der Suche nach Unterwerfung und Schmerz war. Eine radikale Abkehr von dem Potter aus der guten alten Zeit, so wie wir ihn kennen ... Doch es erklärt, wie er es geschafft hat, der Zaubererwelt so lange zu entrinnen. Wer würde auch nur daran denken, einen zweiten Blick auf einen Punk aus der Gosse Londons zu werfen? Im ersten Moment war ich vollkommen sprachlos. Durch die diffusen Lichtverhältnisse und seinen Haarmopp war seine Narbe kaum zu erkennen, doch als ich einen genaueren Blick darauf erhaschen konnte, wusste ich, dass er es war.  
  
Stell dir nur die Versuchung vor! Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Um ganz und gar offen zu sein, ihn zu erniedrigen, war schon lange ein Hauptbestandteil meiner Lieblingsphantasien. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut, um sie ungenutzt vorüberziehen zu lassen. Natürlich musste ich erst einmal diesen Kretin aus dem Weg räumen, der ihn gerade mit Alkohol abfüllte ... und als ich hinüberging und ihr Gespräch unterbrach, reagierte der Kerl auch prompt mit äußerster Feindseligkeit. Aber in seinen Geist einzudringen, war wie mit einem heißen Messer durch Butter zu schneiden, also war das kein Problem. Ein kleiner magischer Stups und schon entwickelte er spontan das unaufhaltsame Verlangen, den nächstbesten Polizisten zu finden und ihm gewaltig eine aufs Maul zu hauen. Er sitzt vermutlich immer noch im Knast ... was meiner Meinung nach auch am besten für alle ist. Ein ganz mieser Typ – was nicht gerade für die Gesellschaft sprach, mit der Potter sich damals umgab.  
  
Dennoch, es suggerierte Nahbarkeit, Verfügbarkeit ... was eindeutig zu meinem Vorteil war. Wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, war Potter nicht sehr erfreut, als er mich erkannte. Er war auch nicht besonders davon angetan, dass ich soeben jemanden vertrieben hatte, der augenscheinlich eine Art 'regelmäßige Verabredung' von ihm war. Es war nicht leicht, ihn umzustimmen. Er war abweisend, gelinde gesagt, aber die Aussicht auf eine Reihe weiterer kostenloser Drinks brachte ihn dazu, meine Anwesenheit zu dulden. Noch mal, ich sage nur meine ehrliche Meinung – er sah irgendwie ... rau aus. Nicht einschüchternd oder so – er war noch nie groß und kräftig gewesen – sondern eher, als ob er schon viel zu lange von zu wenig Essen und zu vielen Zigaretten lebte. Seine Rippen waren durch das Netzhemd hindurch deutlich zu erkennen und offen gesagt, der Geruch, der von ihm ausging, sagte mir unmissverständlich, dass er dringend ein anständiges Bad brauchte. Ich halte generell nichts von mangelnder Hygiene, aber es handelte sich um Potter, daher war ich bereit, Kompromisse einzugehen und vieles hinzunehmen, das ich sonst nicht tolerieren würde, nur um zu bekommen, was ich wollte. Er sah irgendwie abgerissen aus, zerschlissen, nicht nur seine Kleidung, er selbst, wie ein zerfleddertes Hanfseil, das viel zu lange benutzt worden war. Und doch, trotz allem, ich wollte ihn.  
  
Fünf Whiskys später hatte ich ihn. Ich musste schnell und viel reden und durfte dennoch meine nonchalante Haltung nicht aufgeben. Ich durfte nicht gierig erscheinen und musste trotzdem deutlich durchblicken lassen, dass ich ihm all die Schmerzen bereiten könnte, die er brauchte – dass ich besser wäre als der Beste, den er je hatte, und dass es das reinste Kinderspiel für mich wäre, ihn wie ein dreckiges Stück Scheiße zu behandeln. Und das war keine Lüge, es war die reine Wahrheit. Ich bin von meinen Fähigkeiten und meiner Erfahrung überzeugt ... aber ich musste auch ihn davon überzeugen. Unsere erste ... Zusammenkunft fand in der Gasse hinter der Bar statt. Ich hab ihn benutzt und durchgenommen wie das erbärmliche, abgewrackte Ding, das er war. Ich hinterließ ein paar Spuren auf seinem Körper, aber es war nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was ich hätte tun können, wenn ich die Zeit und Muße – und die Privatsphäre – gehabt hätte, die man eigentlich dafür braucht. Als ich ging, ließ ich ihn in der Gasse liegen, zerrissen, benutzt und mit blauen Flecken übersät – und mit meiner Telefonnummer in der Hand. Ich sagte ihm, er solle anrufen, wenn er mehr davon bräuchte und versprach ihm gleichzeitig, dass eine weniger spontane, besser geplante Aktion um ein Vielfaches intensiver ausfallen würde.  
  
Ich will mich weder darüber lustig machen noch die Situation verharmlosen, aber ich muss nichtsdestominder zugeben, so primitiv und plump es auch war, da in dieser Gasse, es war dennoch ein unvergleichliches Erlebnis. Ich habe noch nie in meinen ganzen Leben etwas so sehr genossen wie diesen einen Moment. Granger ... und wenn ich zweihundert Jahre alt werde ... ich werde niemals vergessen, was für ein sagenhaftes Gefühl es war, da in dieser Gasse zu stehen und meinen Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in Potters gerade mal mit ein bisschen Spucke befeuchteten Arsch zu rammen und schlussendlich in ihm abzuspritzen ... Sein Gesicht gegen die Mauersteine zu malmen und ihn zu benutzen wie die billige Nutte, die er aus sich gemacht hatte ... war so nah an einer religiösen Erfahrung, wie ich wohl nur kommen kann. Seltsam waren nur die Signale, die er von sich gab ... Er 'reagierte' nicht auf dieselbe Weise wie alle anderen. Wie keiner von den anderen. Der Körper spannt sich während eines solchen Erlebnisses an ... das ist normal ... so reagiert der Mensch nun mal auf Schmerz, selbst, wenn er ihn herbeisehnt. Ich spreche hier von ganz urtümlichen Reflexen ... absolut nicht willentlich zu beeinflussen. Der Unterschied war, dass er – im Gegensatz zu allen anderen – angespannt und unglücklich und durcheinander war, _bevor_ wir angefangen hatten. Und nachdem ich mit ihm fertig war und bereit davonzuschlendern ... sah er extrem selbstzufrieden aus. Sogar während des Aktes ... war er so entspannt, wie ich es noch nie zuvor bei jemandem erlebt habe. Er hatte es nicht ... nicht ... hingenommen ... er schien viel eher erleichtert zu sein. Und ich habe oft Erleichterung beobachten können – wenn es vorbei war. Aber niemals währenddessen.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, ich hatte dieses Verhalten darauf zurückgeführt, dass er vermutlich von Natur aus masochistisch sei, perfekt für das Leben als Submissiver geeignet. Ich gebe zu, der Gedanke ergötzte mich maßlos, doch selbst damals schon kam mir irgendetwas an der Sache nicht ganz koscher vor. Ich hatte irgendwie das nagende Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckte und doch hoffte ich größtenteils nur, dass er mich eines Tages anriefe und ich ihm zeigen könnte, wozu ich fähig bin, wenn mir mehr als nur eine dreckige Gasse zur Verfügung steht. Es dauerte einige Zeit und es ist mir peinlich, es zuzugeben, aber immerhin ist das hier ja schließlich eine Beichte ... also ja, ich wartete voller Ungeduld, begierig, darauf, seine Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons zu hören. Seit diesem einen Abend war mir vollkommen klar, was ich wollte: Ich wollte ihn, mehr als alles andere, und hätte mich keinesfalls mit weniger zufriedengegeben. Ich wollte ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschüttern, ihm seine Gelassenheit rauben, seine Grenzen testen und weiter verschieben als jeder andere vor mir, ich wollte mich an ihm ausleben, ihn demütigen, ihn züchtigen, jeder Schlechtigkeit, jeder Sündhaftigkeit frönen, die ich je für dieses eine Wesen erdacht hatte ... Potter."  
  
Hermine sah aus, als wäre sie restlos angewidert von der Begeisterung und der Wollust mit der Draco seine Geschichte erzählte. Während seiner Erzählung hatte sie ihre Augen etliche Male abgewendet und den Blick auf ihre Teetasse und deren Inhalt fokussiert. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was soll dieser Mist? Das ist keine Beichte, Malfoy, sondern reine Prahlerei. Erwartest du ernsthaft von mir zu glauben, dass Harry als Goth Punk durch London läuft und einen Fetisch für Unterwerfung und sexuelle Gewalt hat und das auch noch ... genießt? Deine entsetzlich reißerischen Phantasien sind an sich schon mehr als armselig, aber wenn du glaubst, du hättest in mir endlich einen Zuhörer gefunden, nur weil du Harry mit in die Geschichte hineinziehst ..."  
  
Draco hob die Hand. "Erinnere dich an das, was ich eingangs gesagt habe – dir mögen vielleicht die schmutzigen Details nicht gefallen, aber hier ist ein Fluch am Werk. Sogar jetzt, nachdem ich mir sicher bin, dass er existiert, verstehe ich kaum, wie er funktioniert. Also lass mich ausreden und den Rest erzählen, bevor ich noch den Mut verliere. Ich gebe zu, dass ich es möglicherweise genieße, gewisse Teile dieser Geschichte zu erzählen, aber ich habe noch nicht einmal an der Oberfläche des Ganzen gekratzt. Wenn ich mir nicht so sicher wäre, dass uns die Zeit davonläuft, wäre ich mit der Situation zufrieden, wie sie ist ... vielleicht ... vielleicht auch nicht. Es ist kompliziert, Granger. So sehr ihr Gryffindors es im Allgemeinen auch bevorzugt, die Welt in Schwarz und Weiß, Gut und Böse, Richtig und Falsch einzuteilen, glaube ich doch, dass gerade du klug genug bist, um zu wissen, dass diese Welt ein Ort voller Grautöne ist. Ich erzähle dir keine Lügen, es ist alles wahr. Darf ich fortfahren?"  
  
"Wie du willst." Um Hermines Mund lag ein entschlossener Zug. Draco nippte an seinem Tee, um seine Kehle zu befeuchten, atmete einmal tief ein und erzählte weiter.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Einen Moment lang stand Hermine das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie hörte, dass Potter heroinabhängig war. Doch dann beschäftigte sie sich hurtig damit, sich und Draco noch mehr Tee nachzuschenken und versuchte, möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken, als sie nachhakte: "Also ist Harry ein Junkie? Du sagtest, 'das dachte ich zumindest'? Demnach nehme ich an, du vermutest, dass mehr dahinter steckt als die bloße Sucht nach der Droge?"  
  
Draco nahm die zweite Tasse Tee dankend an, bevor er den Flachmann aus seiner Tasche holte, welchen er für eben diese Gelegenheit mitgebracht hatte. Denn der kommende Teil seiner Geschichte würde ... unangenehm werden. Weniger für Granger als vielmehr für ihn selbst. Doch es erschien ihm unhöflich, ihr nicht auch ein Schlückchen anzubieten. "Ich brauch das jetzt zur Stärkung meiner Nerven ... Willst du auch einen kleinen Schuss davon in deinen Tee? Es ist ein hervorragender Brandy, mein Ehrenwort."  
  
"Nein, danke, nicht für mich. Ich hab's nicht mehr so mit dem Alkohol, ich hab schon vor ein paar Jahren mit dem Zeug aufgehört. Für meine Arbeit brauche ich einen klaren Kopf. Und nun ... erzähl weiter. Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, dann hat Harry also ein ernstes Problem und es resultiert nicht nur aus Langeweile heraus oder dem Bedürfnis, sich zu betäuben, damit er sein völlig verkorkstes Leben ertragen kann?"  
  
"Exakt. Genau genommen war dies bereits das zweite Indiz, das mich zu dem Fluch führte, aber ich übersah es, weil es damals so ... normal erschien. Ich meine, jetzt mal im Ernst, Drogen- und Schmerzsucht gehen gewissermaßen Hand in Hand. Ich habe das alles schon so oft gesehen ... aber ich gestehe, ich war ein kleines bisschen angewidert, dass er _so_ tief gesunken war. Potter soff wie ein Loch, aß wie ein Vögelchen und qualmte pro Tag mindestens zwei Päckchen Silk Cut* weg. Er ging nur gelegentlich zu seiner Bruchbude von Unterschlupf, um ein Nickerchen zu machen oder irgendwelchen Nachschub zu besorgen. Die restliche Zeit über lebte er in dem Haus des einen oder anderen Freiers, schnorrte Drinks in Bars, ging auf den Strich, um ein bisschen Kohle zu verdienen, dealte oder drehte hin und wieder ein krummes Ding, wenn er an eine größere Menge Stoff auf einmal kommen wollte. Kein einziger Freund in Sicht, kein Vertrauter, kein Bekannter, nichts. Er schien keine Verbindungen mehr zu irgendjemandem von früher zu haben und eines ist ganz sicher: Die Leute, mit denen er regelmäßig verkehrte, konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.  
  
Sein Können in stabloser Magie ist ganz ohne Zweifel das einzige, das ihn bis heute am Leben gehalten hat. Jeder andere, der einen solchen Lebenswandel verfolgt hätte und der so oft ungeschützten Sex gehabt hätte wie er, wäre schon vor langer Zeit jämmerlich an irgendeiner Krankheit krepiert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich jedes Mal selbst geheilt hat, wenn er sich etwas eingefangen hatte, bevor es sich in seinem Körper festsetzen konnte. Glaube mir, Granger ... ich überprüfe solche Dinge, bevor ich mir ein neues 'Spielzeug' zulege.  
  
Ebenso das Heroin und die anderen Drogen, die er wie Bonbons schluckte ... Jeder, der nicht die Konstitution eines Ackergauls hätte, wäre schon vor langer Zeit tot umgefallen. Aber ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er irgendwelche dubiosen Pillen eingeworfen hat, Marihuana geraucht, diverse Pülverchen geschnupft und sich einen Schuss nach dem anderen gesetzt hat ... ohne Pause ... tagelang ... nur um pünktlich bei mir auf der Matte zu stehen, unruhig und reizbar wie immer, bereit für einen Fick und zufrieden damit, wieder vor die Tür gesetzt zu werden, sobald ich mit ihm fertig war.  
  
Ich sorgte dafür, dass seine anderen Stammfreier alle nacheinander auf irgendeine Weise ... unabkömmlich wurden. Ein bisschen Pech hier, ein Missgeschick da, manchmal auch Glück ... die eine oder andere Festnahme, gelegentlich ein plötzlicher Besuch bei Verwandten oder ein unerklärlicherweise geschenkter Urlaub, so etwas in der Art. Nur einige kleinere Zauber und ein paar unbedeutende Geldbeträge, um die Dinge voranzutreiben. Innerhalb eines Monats hatte ich es geschafft; es war vollbracht, ohne dass irgendjemand auch nur die geringste Ahnung hatte, was – oder genauer gesagt wer – hinter alldem steckte und ohne dass jemand ernstlich zu Schaden gekommen war. Ich hatte endlich, was ich wollte: Ich hatte ihn – zumindest weitestgehend – für mich allein. Ich teile nicht gern. Gebrauchte Ware reizt mich nicht und eines lässt sich auf keinen Fall leugnen: Potter begann, sehr viel besser zu riechen, nachdem er nun regelmäßig duschte.  
  
Und das ... das war die Zeit, zu der es seltsam wurde. Oder seltsamer. Ich nehme mal an, alles, was ich erzähle, klingt sonderbar in deinen Ohren, Granger. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht bemerkt, was vor sich ging ... aber ich denke ... ich denke ... ich wurde irgendwie ... zufrieden. Wenn du jemanden so oft um dich hast, jede Nacht, zumindest ein paar Stunden lang, und du dich daran gewöhnst, dass dieser Mensch da ist ... dann ... wird das irgendwie normal. Angenehm. Entspannt. Du fängst an zu reden. Ein kleines, unbedeutendes Gespräch hier und da oder vielleicht auch mal ein paar Worte persönlicherer Natur, die nichts mit sexuellen Forderungen zu tun haben.  
  
Am Anfang waren es nur Kleinigkeiten. Ich sagte etwas Nettes, er wurde sofort frech und warf mir eine Reihe Beleidigungen an den Kopf, ich wurde sauer und verprügelte ihn, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wo sein Platz war ... und er wurde wieder normal. Und dann passierte es einfach. Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er lag auf dem Bett neben mir, wir waren beide erschöpft, nachdem wir es gerade miteinander getrieben hatten. Wir sahen uns zum damaligen Zeitpunkt schon seit zwei Monaten regelmäßig. Er hat wunderschöne Haut, wusstest du das? Es ist doch normal, dass man es wertschätzt, wenn man einen attraktiven Menschen neben sich sieht. Sogar für jemanden wie mich."  
  
Draco wurde sich gewahr, dass er abwesend in seine Teetasse starrte und vom Thema abschweifte. Er konnte Hermines finsteren Blick auf sich spüren und wie sie darauf wartete, dass er fortfuhr. Er trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann.  
  
"Ich hab nicht mehr getan, als ihn zu berühren. Ich meine ... ich hatte ihn oft angefasst, im Laufe der Wochen vor dieser Nacht, aber nicht auf die Art. Ich hatte noch niemals das Verlangen gehabt, jemanden auf diese Art zu ... berühren. Es war so seltsam, befremdlich ... ein Verhalten, das ich von mir überhaupt nicht kannte. Ich habe rein aus Instinkt heraus gehandelt. Irgendwie ist da irgendetwas in mir ... aufgewacht. Ich wollte ihn berühren ... und zwar auf ... nette Weise. Eine Art von ... Anerkennung, vielleicht ... nur, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass das, was wir gerade getan hatten, mir Spaß gemacht hat. Es war ein guter Fick gewesen. Ich hatte es genossen ... und ich hatte es vor allem deswegen so sehr genossen, weil er es gewesen war, weil es sein hübscher, kleiner Arsch gewesen war, der sich mir entgegengestreckt und alles eingesteckt hatte, was ich ausgeteilt hatte, so lange, bis ich befriedigt war. Ich ... schätzte das.  
  
Ich hätte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass er wie der Blitz auffahren und mir mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlagen würde! Ehrlich, ich hab das überhaupt nicht kommen sehen, er hatte mich eiskalt erwischt. Es war, als ob er plötzlich verrückt geworden wäre, er sah aus, als wolle er mich umbringen. Ich bin normalerweise nicht der Typ, der seine Zuneigung nach außen hin zeigt, niemandem gegenüber, und ich war ganz sicher nicht bereit, seine Undankbarkeit hinzunehmen, geschweige denn einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht! Er ist klein und sehnig, aber so erbärmlich und kümmerlich er auch aussehen mag, er verfügt über erstaunlich viel Kraft.  
  
Ich hab ihm die Scheiße aus dem Leib geprügelt und ihn bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen lassen. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht gewehrt, dieser allererste Schlag war der einzige, den er austeilte. Sowie ich wütend war und ihm weh tat, war er wieder normal, also normal für seine Verhältnisse, sein Körper schlaff, willenlos, nachgiebig ... einsteckend, was immer ausgeteilt wurde. Ich stürmte davon und verließ die Wohnung und als ich zurückkehrte, war er weg. Er war drei Tage lang wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und als er zurückkam, stank er nach Schnaps und Rauch und billigem, frittierten Essen und ich war einfach nur froh, ihn wiederzusehen, auch wenn er mürrisch und ungehalten war und sich absolut unausstehlich aufführte.  
  
Drei Tage, während derer ich erkannte, dass sich etwas, das ich wollte, außerhalb meiner Reichweite befand. Drei Nächte, in denen ich kaum schlafen konnte und mich ständig fragte, ob er zurückkehren würde ... Ich ... ich ... Granger ... ich _brauchte_ ihn! Ich habe wirklich große Mühen auf mich genommen, um ihn zu meinem alleinigen Besitz zu machen, zu meinem Spielzeug, meiner Annehmlichkeit, meinem Vergnügen ... Ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben für irgendetwas derart angestrengt. Er ist mir mehr wert als alle Reichtümer, die ich besitze, mehr als alles andere, mehr als alle Menschen, die ich je gekannt habe.  
  
Es war nicht das einzige Mal, dass so etwas passierte, aber es war das auffälligste. Ich habe wirklich versucht, keinerlei Interesse an ihm zu zeigen und ganz sicher erst recht keinen Respekt, aber ich glaube ernsthaft, er konnte es regelrecht _spüren_ , wenn ich auf irgendeine nette Art an ihn dachte. Er wurde biestig, wenn ich ihn nur ansah und dabei einen freundlichen Gedanken in meinem Kopf hatte. Wann immer er angriffslustig wurde und den Mund zu weit aufriss, hab ich es aus ihm rausgeprügelt, und doch ... ich konnte trotz allem einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen.  
  
Ich musste Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, aber ich habe ihn schlussendlich überreden können, zu mir zu ziehen. Ich musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass er nicht mehr als ein nettes, praktisches Sexspielzeug für mich war, nur zum Ficken gut und sonst nichts, dass ich einfach nur die Vorstellung angenehm fand, ihn zu meiner ständigen Verfügung zu haben und ihn aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten wollte, natürlich auch nur, weil es für mich unbequem wäre, wenn mein Spielzeug absent wäre – aber das waren alles nur Lügen. Ich kann gut lügen, überzeugend, wirklich, aber in Wahrheit wollte ich ihn einfach nur bei mir behalten. Dennoch, hätte ich irgendetwas von mir gegeben, das nur einen Hauch näher an der Wahrheit dran gewesen wäre, wäre er für immer auf und davon gewesen und ich hätte ihn niemals wiedergesehen."  
  
Als Draco seinen Kopf hob, starrte Hermine ihm direkt in die Augen. "Du liebst ihn. Du weißt nicht einmal, wie du es in Worte fassen kannst, du degeneriertes Arschloch, aber du hast dich in ihn verliebt", flüsterte sie heiser.  
  
Draco schnaubte verärgert. "Schadenfreude steht einem Gryffindor noch schlechter zu Gesicht als jedem anderen Menschen, also spar es dir, Hexe! Die ganze Situation ist so schon vertrackt genug, auch ohne dass du sie noch mit deinen romantischen Kleinmädchenphantasien verkomplizierst. Wie immer du es auch nennen willst, er gehört mir, weil ich ihn haben wollte, weil ich alles getan habe, was nötig war, um ihn bei mir zu behalten – und das ist mehr, als man von euch allen behaupten kann. Doch es gibt noch mehr, ich muss dir noch mehr erzählen, bevor du wirklich verstehen kannst, was getan werden muss. Denkst du, du verkraftest auch noch den Rest?"  
  
Hermine ignorierte Dracos Ausbruch und nickte schweigend, bevor sie ihnen beiden eine weitere Tasse Tee eingoss und sich zurücklehnte.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Silk Cut, Zigarettenmarke


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Eigentlich war ich ein bisschen überfordert damit, ihn permanent um mich zu haben, aber nachdem ich seine Spur für drei Tage komplett verloren hatte, brachte ich es einfach nicht mehr über mich, ihn für längere Zeit aus den Augen zu lassen. Du magst dich über meine Gefühle und darüber, wie sehr ich seine Nähe brauche, lustig machen, Granger, aber ich versichere dir, ich habe seine Anwesenheit weidlich ausgenutzt. Ich habe mich an seinem Arsch vergangen, so oft ich wollte, und ihn behandelt wie die billige Straßennutte, die er nun einmal ist. Ich hab ihn so oft und so brutal vermöbelt, wie es mir Spaß machte, ich hab ihn benutzt, morgens, mittags und abends, und ich hab ihn neben meinem Bett auf dem Boden schlafen lassen, statt es von etwas, das noch weniger wert ist als ein Hauself, besudeln zu lassen – es sei denn natürlich, seine Anwesenheit darin war für mein eigenes Vergnügen erforderlich.  
  
Oh, wenn ihr braven Bürger nur wüsstet, was ich mit eurem kostbaren Helden so alles angestellt habe, wie ihr allein bei der Vorstellung dessen erbleichen würdet. Was er alles erduldet hat, worum er sogar gebettelt hat! Die Naiven unter euch wären schockiert, die heimlich Perversen angeregt und die Vornehmen entsetzt. Nachdem er mir ungefähr eine Woche lang als Sexspielzeug und Punchingball gedient hatte, an dem ich mich hemmungslos austoben konnte, machte er sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, sich großartig etwas anzuziehen. Er schlurfte nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet durch die Wohnung, ein bisschen verschmierter Kajal hier und da, schaute fern – ja, ich habe einen Fernseher in meiner Wohnung, Granger – oder machte sich etwas zu essen, wenn er denn mal Hunger hatte. Er zog sich nur noch an, wenn er die Wohnung verließ und er verließ sie nur noch, wenn er sich Drogen besorgen wollte oder Schnaps kaufen oder seinen Unterschlupf aufsuchen, um zu überprüfen, ob seine Habseligkeiten noch da waren.  
  
Ungefähr zu der Zeit kam ich dann langsam dahinter; ich ging wie auf rohen Eiern, seine Launen waren absolut unberechenbar. _Er_ war unberechenbar. Ich begegnete ihm mit ständiger Verachtung, nur damit er nicht herausfand, wie sehr ich ihn wollte. Man muss mit jemandem zusammengelebt haben, um ihn wirklich zu kennen, und ich lernte ihn gut genug kennen, um feststellen zu können, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Es nagte an mir, mir ging nicht aus dem Kopf, dass seine Reaktionen so anders waren als die aller anderen vor ihm. Immer. Er zeigte nie auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen für Erregung. Du weißt schon, wovon ich rede ... Ich bin kein Heiliger ... und ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass die Menschen, die meine Vorlieben teilen, auch Interesse daran zeigen – und damit meine ich nicht nur ein Lächeln. Es geht nicht immer nur um den Orgasmus, aber normalerweise finden sich bei jedem Menschen, der nach einem Partner sucht, Anzeichen für sexuelle Lust oder Begehren. Manchmal werden sie von dem Verlangen nach mehr Stimulation als dem alten langweiligen Rein-Raus-Spiel überdeckt, aber sie sind da ... Nur bei ihm nicht.  
  
Es war immer dasselbe, selbst wenn er bis zum Gehtnichtmehr mit Drogen vollgepumpt war, reagierte er auf unser ... Zusammensein ausschließlich erst mit Willfährigkeit und dann Erleichterung, aber niemals mit Lust oder Begehren ... und das störte mich mehr, als mir lieb war. Ich lotete die Randbereiche meines Geschmacks aus und verschob meine eigenen Grenzen so weit, dass du schreiend aus dem Zimmer rennen würdest, wenn du wüsstest, was ich alles getan habe ... und ich habe jede einzelne Sekunde davon genossen, glaub mir, aber Potter ... er sah immer nur aus wie ein Junkie, der endlich seinen verzweifelt benötigten Schuss gekriegt hat.  
  
Auf gewisse Weise war ich derjenige, der eine Entscheidung herbeizwang. Ich trieb das Ganze so weit auf die Spitze, dass ihm ein paar brutale Ficks alle ein, zwei Nächte nicht mehr reichten. In mir fand er eine nie versiegende Quelle dessen, was er brauchte und ich gab ihm alles, ohne jede Beschränkung. Ich hab ihn geschlagen und vergewaltigt, so oft ich nur konnte und er nahm alles, was er kriegen konnte und schlussendlich brauchte er mehr, immer mehr. Innerhalb weniger Monate gerieten die Dinge außer Kontrolle. Er wurde unruhig, rastlos, selbst in den wenigen Stunden zwischen den einzelnen Sessions*, die ich nur noch als bestialisch beschreiben kann. Niemand kann ihm genug von dem geben, was er braucht, Granger, das wurde mir in den letzten Wochen immer klarer.  
  
Es ist so gut wie unmöglich, einen Zauber auf ihn anzuwenden. Er mag seinen Zauberstab nicht zur Hand haben, aber seine Sinne sind geschärft, trotz der Drogen. Am Ende musste ich das Haus verlassen, einen Zauber auf mich selbst legen, nonchalant zurück in die Wohnung schlendern und ihn mit verzauberten Sinnen untersuchen. Beim ersten Mal fand ich nichts, aber ich war mir sicher, dass hier etwas im Gange war, etwas, wofür ich keine Erklärung hatte.  
  
Niemand legt ein Verhalten wie er an den Tag. Niemand wird wütend, weil ein anderer Mensch liebevolle Gedanken für ihn hegt, die weder ausgesprochen noch sonst irgendwie zum Ausdruck gebracht werden. Niemand ist so verzweifelt auf Schmerz aus, in immer höheren Dosen, niemand ist dermaßen unempfänglich für Lust oder Vergnügen, mal abgesehen von einer gewissen Erleichterung, wenn ihm Schmerzen zugefügt werden. Ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur das geringste Anzeichen für Erheiterung an ihm ausmachen können. Er freut sich über nichts, er empfindet keinerlei Genuss, woran auch immer, lediglich diese gewisse Erleichterung, als wäre eine unsichtbare Last kurzfristig leichter geworden. Eine Last, die ich nicht aufspüren kann. Das ist keine Submission mehr, Granger, das ist schon nicht mehr menschlich!  
  
Es kostete mich etliche Abstecher nach Hause, nach Malfoy Manor, um die dortige Bibliothek zu durchforsten, aber schlussendlich habe ich es gefunden ... und es hat seinen gottverdammten Grund, dass dieser Fluch nicht nachweisbar ist, Granger. Potter wurde verflucht, ich bin mir inzwischen sicher, und sobald du gelesen hast, was ich gelesen habe, wirst du wissen, was ich zu tun gedenke."   
  
Draco zog ein dünnes, in Leder gebundenes Buch aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und schob es über den Tisch. Das Buch war alt, es stammte noch aus der Zeit, als Velinpapier benutzt wurde, und in weiches Kalbsleder gebunden. Die Außenseite war blank, kein Titel, nichts. Als Hermine es öffnete und begann, durch die Seiten zu blättern, wurde sie kreidebleich und ließ es vor lauter Abscheu beinahe fallen.   
  
"Malfoy, hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, _wie_ gesetzeswidrig, _wie_ dunkel dieses Buch eigentlich ist? Es muss mindestens ein paar hundert Jahre alt sein und das hier sind unsagbar dunkle Flüche, die seit jener Zeit vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten sind!"  
  
Draco schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht und seufzte genervt. "Ja, ja, ja ... dunkel, böse, Buch voller Flüche, total gesetzeswidrig, bla, bla, bla ... Können wir das bitte überspringen und zu dem Teil kommen, wo du froh bist, dass ich das Glück hatte, dieses Ding _überhaupt_ zu finden? Ich hatte nur wenige Stunden pro Tag, in denen ich die Familienbibliothek praktisch auseinandergenommen habe. Potter gegenüber habe ich behauptet, es gäbe ein paar Verwaltungsangelegenheiten Malfoy Manor betreffend zu erledigen, nur damit er sich nicht wunderte, wohin ich so regelmäßig verschwand.  
  
Das war nicht einmal völlig gelogen, da ich die Hauselfen schon vor langer Zeit angewiesen hatte, alle Papiere, die ich zu unterschreiben hätte, zu sammeln und auf dem Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer zu stapeln, bis ich vorbeikäme und alles abarbeiten würde. Normalerweise gehe ich danach einfach wieder nach Hause, aber diesmal habe ich die Zeit genutzt, um mich durch die Bücherregale zu arbeiten ... und das, was ich gefunden habe, steht auf Seite dreiundzwanzig in diesem Buch. Und nun lies es endlich!"   
  
Hermine Granger würgte ihren Tee hinunter und blätterte zu der betreffenden Seite. Sie hielt das Buch mit spitzen Fingern widerwillig in den Händen und zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie die handgeschriebenen Notizen und Beschreibungen las, die vor mindestens zweihundert Jahren penibel niedergeschrieben worden waren. Dieses Buch war ganz offensichtlich das Produkt eines wahrhaft niederträchtigen Geistes und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie die Bedeutung der Worte erfasste. Ihr wurde allmählich bewusst, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich recht hatte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Ministerium ein solches Buch auf der Stelle konfiszieren und zerstören würde, sobald es Wind davon bekäme, war es kein Wunder, dass niemand je von diesem Fluch gehört hatte ...   
  
Der Zauberer, der diesen Fluch kreiert hatte, hatte die Grundprinzipien der menschlichen Empfindungsfähigkeit für Freude und Genuss einerseits sowie Schmerz andererseits herausgearbeitet ... und eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie zu pervertieren. Der Zauber hinterließ keinerlei magische Spuren, er wirkte ... und verlosch. Der durch ihn verursachte Schaden zeigte sich lediglich anhand des Verlangens nach Selbstzerstörung; das Opfer verfiel scheinbar sukzessive dem Wahnsinn. Es war ein derart schleichender Prozess, dass Außenstehende ihn als nichts anderes denn eine tragische Entwicklung ansehen konnten.  
  
Der Fluch machte es dem Opfer unmöglich, die Geborgenheit oder den Trost von Freunden und Familie zu ertragen, er wandelte diese simplen Annehmlichkeiten in unvorstellbare Schmerzen und trieb den Verfluchten auf diese Weise dazu, jeden zum Teufel zu jagen, der ihm irgendwie nahestand und sich um ihn sorgte – oder hätte helfen können. Im Laufe der Zeit nahm er ihm nach und nach die Fähigkeit, sich jemals wohl oder auch nur halbwegs entspannt zu fühlen, so lange, bis jeder wache Moment die reinste Höllenqual war und das Opfer des Fluches sich lieber selbst zerstörte, als solch ein Leben erleiden zu müssen.  
  
"Oh ... oh Gott. Harry ... er ..." Hermine kämpfte gegen den überwältigenden Drang an, sich zu übergeben, während Draco das Büchlein wieder einsteckte und trübsinnig an seinem Brandy nippte.  
  
"Ich weiß. Mir musst du nichts erzählen. Ich habe monatelang mit den Auswirkungen des Fluches gelebt und eine Woche lang mit dem Wissen darum. Aber das ist noch nicht das Ende der Fahnenstange, Granger. Wenn du alles gelesen hast, lies zwischen den Zeilen. Eigentlich hätte er schon vor Jahren sterben müssen ... nur Monate, nachdem der Fluch gesprochen wurde. Ich habe das Buch mittels eines Zaubers überprüft, um zu sehen, wer es vor mir geöffnet hatte. Es war Bellatrix Lestrange. Das Buch muss ihr gehört haben, bevor sie nach Askaban verfrachtet wurde. Wahrscheinlich landete es zusammen mit vielen anderen Dingen im Besitz meines Vaters, als die anderen ins Gefängnis kamen ... und seitdem hatte es dort vor sich hin gestaubt. Aber kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges hatte sie Potter eine ganze Weile in ihrer Gewalt ... Er war nicht mehr derselbe, als ihr ihn befreit hattet, nicht wahr? Er hätte dankbar sein sollen ... froh, dass seine Freunde ihn gerettet haben ... glücklich zu erkennen, dass der Krieg vorbei war und er ein neues Leben beginnen könnte, aber er war es nicht, hab ich recht? Das war die Zeit, als ihr euch zerstritten hattet, stimmt's? Du hast dich um ihn gekümmert, dir Sorgen um ihn gemacht ... es gezeigt – und er schlug um sich, nicht wahr? Er sagte etwas absolut Unverzeihliches, jagte dich und alle anderen zum Teufel und irgendwann haute er ab ... und als er dann verschwunden war, war jeder von euch insgeheim froh darum ... erleichtert ... Endlich kein Streit mehr, keine bösen Worte, keine plötzlich aufflammende Gewalt, keine Beleidigungen mehr, die jedem an den Kopf geworfen wurden, der doch nur helfen wollte. Er war einfach verschwunden. Einfach nur bequemerweise ... weg.   
  
Die Sache ist die, ich bin überzeugt, er hat keine Ahnung, dass er unter einem Fluch steht. Seine Instinkte haben ihn die ganze Zeit über am Leben gehalten. Er hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Schmerz zu dämpfen ... Nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer wäre überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen ... Der Alkohol, die Drogen, die Schmerzsucht, die Isolation ... das sind alles nur Hilfsmaßnahmen, um die Qualen zu lindern, die er durch den Fluch erleidet. Er hat dessen schlimmste Auswirkungen abgewehrt ... indem er sich einer Lebensweise zugewandt hat, die keinerlei angenehme Gefühle erlaubt und die Linderung durch Schmerzen bietet, anstatt von Schmerzen. Jeder andere wäre schon vor Jahren zusammengebrochen, hätte Selbstmord begangen oder wäre an einer Krankheit oder einer Überdosis gestorben, aber er hält immer noch durch ... er klammert sich an das Leben und benutzt seine Magie, um sich immer wieder selbst zu heilen.  
  
Jemand wie du kann das wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, Granger, aber weißt du, was die Ironie an der ganzen Sache ist? Ich dachte, ich beherrsche ihn, ich dachte, er wäre mein, weil meine Stärke das perfekte Gegengewicht zu seiner Schwäche sei. Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, oder? Ich habe niemals über ihn bestimmt ... niemals. Er ist stärker als wir alle zusammen. Er hat lediglich das gebraucht, was ich ihm geben konnte ... weil es ihn am Leben erhalten und seine Fähigkeit zu funktionieren bewahrt hat. Ich habe, was ich wollte ... oder zumindest das, von dem ich dachte, dass ich es will ... aber es tötet ihn, langsam und qualvoll ... und so weit, wie es jetzt schon mit ihm ist, dauert es höchstens noch ein paar Monate, bis ihm die Kraft endgültig ausgeht und er ... er stirbt ... Granger, ich ... aber wenn ich will, dass er geheilt wird, dass er lebt, dann ... muss ich ihn gehen lassen, denn ohne diesen Fluch ... bin ich für ihn nicht mehr von Nutzen."  
  
Draco goss den letzten Rest Brandy in seine Teetasse und sank seufzend zurück in den billigen Plastikstuhl, auf dem er saß. Er hatte seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt, er hatte alles in Worte gefasst und ausgesprochen und jetzt fühlte er sich leer. Er kippte den letzten Schluck Brandy hinunter, um den unangenehmen Geschmack brutaler Ehrlichkeit aus seinem Mund zu spülen. Hermine Granger schwieg, ihr schwirrte der Kopf von dem gerade Gehörten, in ihr mischten sich Entsetzen mit Hoffnung und Abscheu mit Mitgefühl.  
  
"Nein ...", meinte sie leise, "ich verstehe es. Es gibt Mittel und Wege, das Ganze rückgängig zu machen ... Fluchumkehr ist ein Fachgebiet, auf das ich mich spezialisiert habe ... Und Malfoy ... Draco ... du hattest recht, ich hatte unrecht. Ich musste das hören. Harry kann wieder normal werden, aber ... er würde nur dann wieder ganz der Alte werden, wenn wir seine Erinnerungen löschen würden. Das Problem ist nur, wenn wir so viele seiner Erinnerungen löschen, dann beschädigen wir auch sein Gehirn. Das ist also ausgeschlossen. Und egal was wir tun, es wird nicht einfach werden, sobald er herausfindet, dass wir versuchen, ihm zu helfen.  
  
Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, musst du ihn irgendwie überrumpeln und außer Gefecht setzen. Wenn er merkt, was wir tun ... oder zumindest versuchen zu tun ... dann wird er gegen uns kämpfen – und er wird mit harten Bandagen kämpfen. Es besteht sogar die Möglichkeit, dass er den Gegenzauber nicht überlebt. Wenn der Fluch, den du mir gezeigt hast, der war, den Bellatrix auf ihn angewendet hat, dann waren Schmerzen und Hass notwendig, damit er seine Wirkung entfalten konnte. Um ihn zu brechen, wird das Gegenteil erforderlich sein ... und das wird Harry durch die Hölle gehen lassen ... tausendmal schlimmer als alles, was er bisher erlebt hat ... bis der Zauber greift. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass er uns niemals vergeben kann, dass wir ihn solch unvorstellbaren Qualen ausgesetzt haben.  
  
Mir ist klar, welche Symbolhandlungen unter normalen Umständen nötig sind, aber das hier erfordert mehr. Wir haben es hier nicht mit irgendeiner Pillepalle-Verwünschung einer alten Hexe aus der Winkelgasse zu tun ... auf Symbole oder Surrogate wird dieser Fluch nicht reagieren. Wir werden uns an exakt demselben Ort befinden müssen, an dem er gesprochen wurde und es gibt nur eines, das dem Hass, der Wut und den Schmerzen entgegenwirken kann, die ihm einst seine Macht verliehen haben, und zwar ... Liebe. Nicht Begierde, nicht Lust ... sondern reine, selbstlose Liebe. Der Art, die bewirkt, dass das Wohlergehen eines anderen Menschen dir wichtiger ist als dein eigenes. Die einzige Frage lautet daher: Glaubst du, du schaffst es, das in den Zauber einzubringen? Es spielt keine Rolle, wie du es nennst, aber deine Sorge um ihn war groß genug, um dieses Rätsel zu entwirren ... und deine Gefühle für ihn ausreichend, um hier aufzutauchen und das Risiko einzugehen, dass ich dir die Eier abhexe, nur damit du mich ins Boot holen kannst. Wie viel bist du bereit zu geben, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco saß einen Moment lang vollkommen still mit gesenktem Blick auf seinem Stuhl. Das Herz war ihm schwer. Um bis an diesen Punkt zu kommen, hatte er Türen geöffnet, die er lieber geschlossen gelassen hätte ... und eine Zeitlang hatte er sich selbst etwas vorgemacht, darüber, was er wollte, was er sich von alldem eigentlich erhoffte. Doch jetzt machte er niemandem mehr etwas vor. Ganz bestimmt nicht Granger, die er ohne absolute Aufrichtigkeit niemals hätte überzeugen können. Und auch nicht mehr sich selbst; er konnte es sich schlicht nicht mehr leisten, sich selbst zu täuschen, denn sie _durften_ einfach keinen Fehler machen. Nur ein falscher Schritt auf diesem Weg würde ihr Scheitern bedeuten und er war nicht gerade ein großer Freund des Misserfolgs. Wenn man es genau nahm ... hätte er die Wahl zwischen Versagen und Ehrlichkeit – er würde sich für die Ehrlichkeit entscheiden. Er stellte seine Tasse ab und schaute auf.  
  
"Alles. Er soll einfach nur sein Leben zurückbekommen."  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Session – als Session bezeichnet man in der BDSM-Szene den Zeitrahmen, in dem die entsprechenden BDSM-Aktivitäten stattfinden bzw., wenn zeitlich vergleichsweise eng begrenzt, das BDSM-Rollenverhältnis zwischen den Partnern gilt.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Der mit Abstand unangenehmste Teil ihrer Begegnung war gewesen, dass Granger Draco die versprochene Entschuldigung abverlangt hatte, bevor er ihr Haus verlassen hatte, und zwar in vollem Umfang. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass sie die bedeutungslosen, kleinkarierten Ungerechtigkeiten längst vergangener Zeiten sowie jegliche diesbezügliche Versprechen seinerseits aus den Augen verloren haben würde, wenn sie erst einmal die Ernsthaftigkeit und den Schweregrad des ihnen bevorstehenden Unternehmens begriffen hatte ... aber zu seinem Leidwesen machte genau dasselbe hervorragende Erinnerungsvermögen, welches es ihr ermöglichte, ein Buch nur ein einziges Mal zu lesen und dessen Inhalt für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis zu speichern, es ihr unmöglich, auch irgendetwas anderes zu vergessen. Sich zu entschuldigen war generell keine Spezialität der Malfoys, doch es war auch nicht so, als wäre Draco nicht imstande, die entsprechenden Worte hervorzubringen – wenn es denn unbedingt sein musste.  
  
Aber es wurmte ihn gewaltig. Es zermürbte ihn, körperlich und seelisch. Dennoch, Potter für immer zu verlieren, war schlimmer als alles andere. Im Vergleich dazu war eine Entschuldigung bei Granger nur eine unbedeutend kleine, lästige Unannehmlichkeit. Es wäre Draco ein Leichtes gewesen, nach Hause zu apparieren, doch stattdessen ging er zu Fuß. Er beobachtete die allmählich untergehende Sonne und dachte darüber nach, was er zu tun hatte ... was er getan haben würde, wenn all dies erst vorüber wäre. Es war Verrat, schlicht und einfach, und eigentlich sollte er sich bei dem Gedanken daran nicht unwohl fühlen. Doch das einzige, was er empfand, war ein seltsam leeres, schmerzendes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube. Potter würde fort sein, sobald all dies hinter ihnen lag ... entweder im St. Mungo, um wieder gesund zu werden, oder ... wenn er ihren Versuch, den Fluch zu brechen, nicht überleben sollte ... tot und begraben. In jedem Fall wäre alles, was Draco bliebe, eine leere, kalte Wohnung. Wieder einmal. Es gäbe keine nach Rauch und Schweiß stinkende Lederjacke mehr, die unachtsam über seine Couchlehne geworfen worden war, keinen mit Drogen zugedröhnten, dürren Potter, der sich in einem seiner Sessel fläzte oder geistesabwesend träge durch seine Küche schlurfte, um irgendetwas zu essen abzugreifen, keine gegenseitigen Beleidigungen mehr, keine verbalen Schlagabtäusche zwischen ihnen.  
  
Keinen Sex. Keinen Potter mehr, den er kurzentschlossen über irgendein geeignetes Möbelstück beugen und dem er das Hirn herausficken konnte, bis dieser wenigstens vor lauter Benommenheit endlich mal die Schnauze hielt. Keine schmale Gestalt mehr, die er an sein Bett fesseln und an der er seine wildesten und bösartigsten Phantasien ausleben konnte. Kein Abspritzen mehr, in diesem kleinen, knackigen und von innen so wunderbar weichen, einzigartig zarten Arsch. Keine befriedigten Gelüste mehr, kein gesättigtes Verlangen und keine erholsamen Nächte.  
  
Er würde zurückgehen müssen, zurück in die Welt der heruntergekommenen Kneipen und schäbigen Bars und zurück zu den Menschen, die er aus tiefster Seele verachtete, aber nichtsdestoweniger brauchte. Er konnte das, was er für Potter empfand, nicht länger Verachtung nennen. Er verbarg diese Tatsache geschickt unter dem Mantel gespielter Abneigung, Verächtlichkeit und Geringschätzung, aber in Wahrheit gab es nur eine menschliche Eigenschaft, die er aufrichtig bewunderte: Stärke. Und Potter besaß eine innere Stärke, die so groß war, dass sie ihn weit über alle anderen erhob. Potters Stärke strahlte in Dracos Augen wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Sicher, die meisten Menschen wären vollkommen außerstande, sie überhaupt durch den Schleier der Drogen und der scheinbaren absoluten Gleichgültigkeit seinem Leben und seiner Gesundheit gegenüber zu erkennen, doch Potter war stark genug gewesen, das Unaushaltbare zu ertragen. Und das über viele Jahre hinweg.  
  
Es lag etwas Grandioses in dieser Entschlossenheit, in diesem unbedingten Willen, etwas Ehrfurchteinflößendes, Einschüchterndes. Etwas, das begehrenswert war, weit über einfaches sexuelles Begehren oder körperliche Befriedigung hinaus ... etwas, dem er nahe sein wollte, etwas, das er in seinem vollen Ausmaß spüren und erleben wollte. Er wollte diese wunderbare Stärke nicht länger überwinden, besiegen und brechen ... nein. Er wollte sie zärtlich an sich drücken, sie herzen und hätscheln und sie mit seinem Leben beschützen, wenn es nötig sein sollte.  
  
Es gab einen Fleck in ihm, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, dass er leer sei. Eine hohler Raum, den seine kalten, abweisenden Eltern nie hatten füllen können, genauso wenig wie seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden oder verschiedenen Tändeleien, die diese Stelle bestenfalls zaghaft gestreift hatten. In seinem Innersten hatte er sich immer allein gefühlt, immer rastlos, immer wütend ... bis jetzt. Mit Harry hatte er einen wenn auch verzerrten, so doch wenigstens flüchtigen Blick darauf erhaschen können, was er wollte – ohne dass er gewusst hatte, dass es das war, was er wollte. Er hatte einen quälend verlockenden Hauch dessen wahrgenommen, wie es sein müsste ... zu teilen, statt zu nehmen ... zu geben, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten ... und es zu genießen auf eine Art, die erlauchter und exquisiter war als selbst seine ausgefeiltesten, blutrünstigsten Phantasien.  
  
Und bald wäre all dies fort, aus seinem Leben verschwunden, für immer. Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Und Draco konnte es nicht akzeptieren. Nach dem Gespräch mit Hermine Granger hatte ihn die Erkenntnis mit erschreckender Klarheit getroffen. Es war jetzt kein vorsichtiger Gedanke mehr, keine scheue Überlegung, die er sich leise durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wenn er es einmal schaffte, lang genug von Potter wegzukommen, um in Sicherheit darüber nachdenken zu können, jetzt war es real. Liebe. Reine, selbstlose Liebe. Am Anfang war es das nicht gewesen ... aber das war es, was daraus geworden war. Welch ein entsetzliches Wort: Liebe. Allein der Gedanke daran jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken und verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Es rief Bilder hervor, von all den schwachen, abhängigen Menschen, die er gesehen hatte, und wie sie einander erst kuhäugig anschmachteten und später theatralisch heulten, weil ihnen das dumme Herz gebrochen worden war. Er hatte immer gedacht, er stünde als einziger über solchen Dingen, über der Lächerlichkeit dieser einfältigen Idioten, erhaben und stolz und absolut vollständig auch ohne einen anderen Menschen. Er hatte gedacht, er würde niemals in diesen schlammigen Strudel alberner Gefühle hinabgezogen werden können ...  
  
... und er hatte sich geirrt. Gründlich. Sogar noch bevor er erkannt hatte, dass hier ein Fluch am Werke war, hatte er damit begonnen, mehr als nur seine persönliche Befriedigung zu ersehnen. Er hatte den Menschen neben sich im Bett gesehen – kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, nach allem was sie getan hatten – und gespürt, wie sich etwas in ihm regte ... etwas, das kein Begehren war, keine Besitzgier, etwas, das nicht seinem Egoismus entsprang und nicht seinen eigenen Vorteil im Sinn hatte. Er hatte gewollt, dass Harry glücklich war ... dass dieser wenigstens einen Moment lang fühlte, dass er gewollt war und wertgeschätzt. Selbst in dem verkommenen, lasterhaften Tumult ihrer morbiden Beziehung hatte Draco, auf seine Weise, seine Zuneigung zeigen wollen, eine Nähe herstellen, die er noch niemals empfunden hatte, ja, sich zuvor noch nicht einmal hatte vorstellen können. Und von alldem, was Draco je in seinem Leben begehrt hatte, von allem, was er sich je ersehnt hatte ... so vieles davon schändlich und verdorben ... war dieser eine reine, unbefleckte Wunsch der einzige, der ihm, bedingt durch Harrys Zustand, ganz und gar verboten und verwehrt war.  
  
Welch grausame Ironie ... plötzlich in sich selbst den Wunsch nach etwas Gutem zu entdecken, etwas Reinem und Anständigen und etwas Lohnenswertem ... nur um festzustellen, dass es vollkommen unerreichbar war. Denn das Schlimmste war ... in dem Moment, in dem er Harry von dem Fluch befreite, in dem Moment, in dem er ihm die Fähigkeit zurückgab zu lieben und geliebt zu werden ... würde er sich selbst aus Harrys Zukunft streichen.  
  
Auf seine ganz eigene Art war Potter wunderschön, sehnig und schlank und doch überraschend zart und weich, ständig auf der Hut, voller Misstrauen, außer während seines stets unruhiges Schlafs. Am lieblichsten war er, wenn er bewusstlos war und still, auch wenn seine Miene selbst dann noch schwache Anzeichen des unaufhörlich in seinem Inneren tobenden Kampfes aufwies. Niemand, der nicht wusste, was Harry wahrhaftig ertrug, würde sehen können, was wirklich vor sich ging – oder die Bedeutung all dessen verstehen. Hinter all dem nervösen Zucken, dem schlurfenden Gang und den glasigen Augen würden diese Leute niemals den Menschen sehen können, welcher unter einem Berg von so ungeheurem Leid und Schmerz begraben lag, dass er jeden anderen schon lange gebrochen und getötet hätte.  
  
In der Wohnung war es ruhig und dunkel, abgesehen von dem lautlosen Flackern des Fernsehers, dessen Ton vollständig ausgeschaltet war. Potter lag schlafend auf der Couch, er atmete leise, nackt bis auf ein Paar fadenscheinige, speckige Boxershorts. Auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte Draco sich für die nächsten Tage gestählt, diese wenigen letzten Tage ... Seine wahren Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen, würde ihm absolut alles abverlangen. Er wagte es nicht, sich Potter weiter zu nähern, solange eben diese Gedanken noch in seinem Kopf kreisten. Die Erkenntnis, dass jegliche Selbstlosigkeit seinerseits ... bestenfalls ... damit belohnt werden würde, dass er verlassen werden würde ... Ging es bei Wiedergutmachung und Erlösung etwa nur darum? Nur ein letzter finaler Schlag gegen das Selbst, auf dass es komplett zerschmettert würde? Nichts als das Bewusstsein, dass, ja, du hast etwas Gutes getan, etwas, das es wert war, getan zu werden – und dein einziger Lohn war das Leben mit dem Wissen darum, dass du nichts, gar nichts, im Gegenzug dafür bekommst?  
  
Er starrte den jungen Mann auf seiner Couch aus sicherer Entfernung an und saugte den Anblick in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Er musste jede Erinnerung festhalten, derer er habhaft werden konnte, er musste sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern. Schon bald würden diese Erinnerungen alles sein, was ihm noch blieb. Die schlanken Hüften, die weiche, glatte Haut, nur leicht verschandelt durch die vielen blauen Flecken, der Mopp violetten Haares, der ihm immer ins Gesicht fiel ... Sein Ansatz war wieder zu sehen, tiefschwarz, er hatte sich offenbar schon seit Wochen nicht mehr die Haare gefärbt. Die silbrig glänzenden Piercings waren im flimmernden Licht des Fernsehers gut zu sehen, er trug Barbells* durch beide Brustwarzen, beide Ohren, die Lippen, Augenbrauen und die Nase. Es gab noch zwei weitere, die gerade nicht sichtbar waren, gut versteckt unter der abgewetzten Boxershorts. Ein kleiner Ring durch die Vorhaut und dann noch ein weiteres Barbell, direkt hinter seinem Hodensack**. Er hatte die mit Kajal verschmierten Augen geschlossen und einen Arm über das Gesicht gelegt. Ein kleines Büschel dunkler Haare war in seiner Achselhöhle zu erkennen und sein Brustkorb bewegte sich aufgrund der im Schlaf langsamen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge leicht auf und ab.  
  
Oh, wie sehr Draco über diesen Mund herfallen wollte, sich an ihm weiden in einem sengenden, inbrünstigen Kuss, oder seine Arme um diese schmalen Schultern schlingen, die eine so schwere Last trugen, und einfach nur den einen Menschen an sich drücken, nach dem es ihn aufrichtig verlangte. Er wollte dieses wunderschöne Gesicht sehen, wie es sich in einem lustvollen Orgasmus verzog oder auch einfach nur, wie es ihn liebevoll anschaute. Er verzehrte sich danach, diesen Körper aufgrund echter, unverfälschter Wollust unter sich erzittern zu spüren ... nicht infolge von Schmerz oder dank einer kurzfristigen Erleichterung der Qualen eines Marterfluches, welcher alles und jeden in eine unvorstellbare Folter verwandelte. Er durfte seine Wünsche nicht laut aussprechen, aber zumindest durfte er daran denken – wenn er sich in sicherer Entfernung befand.  
  
Obwohl er schlief, verkrampfte Potters Miene sich plötzlich zu einer Grimasse. Er konnte es spüren ... Sogar durch seine Träume hindurch, oder wahrscheinlich eher Alpträume, konnte er es spüren. Was auch immer gerade in dem verquasten, derangierten Kopf Potters vor sich ging, es reichte offenbar nicht aus, um seine Antennen dafür zu blockieren, dass jemand sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt ... obwohl dieser Jemand fast vier Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages leerte Draco seinen Geist und wandelte das Wissen um den ihm bevorstehenden Verlust in Zorn, den er nutzte, um das Trugbild der Verachtung und Despektion zu errichten, welches er glaubhaft vorgaukeln musste.  
  
Er durfte einfach nicht versagen. Der kleinste Fehler auf seiner Seite würde Potter auf der Stelle verjagen. Er würde in die Nacht hinaus fliehen und irgendwo, in irgendeiner dreckigen Gasse, einsam und unter höllischen Schmerzen krepieren. Um ihn zu retten, musste Draco ihn weiterhin verletzen, ihm weh tun, genau so wie zuvor ... Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das letzte bisschen kostbare Zeit, das er noch mit Potter hatte, damit zu verbringen, ihn zu erniedrigen und ihn zu schänden. Diese Ungerechtigkeit erfüllte ihn mit rasendem Zorn und diesen Zorn machte er zu seinem Schutzschild. Als Potter langsam die Augenlider hob, bebte Draco bereits vor kaum noch zu zügelnder Wut.  
  
"Du kommst zu spät." Das war alles, was Harry hervorkrächzte, undeutlich und verzerrt, mit völlig desinteressierter Miene.  
  
Draco ließ seiner Rage freien Lauf, er ließ sie aus sich heraus und in seine Worte fließen: "Ich kann nicht zu spät kommen, Potter. Um zu spät zu sein, müsste ich dem erbärmlichen kleinen Parasiten auf meiner Couch irgendetwas schulden. Und da ich ich dieser wertlosen Kreatur nichts weiter schulde als meine Verachtung, kann ich nicht zu spät sein. Erlaube mir, dir einen Vorschlag zu machen. Wenn du so sehr auf Pünktlichkeit bedacht bist ... dann schwing deinen nutzlosen Arsch ins Schlafzimmer und sei gefälligst bereit für mich, wenn ich nachkomme! Es war ein verdammt langer Tag und ich muss mich dringend abreagieren. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich mich für die Hölle auf Erden bereit machen, sobald ich zu dir komme. Deine Frechheiten sind immer unerträglich, aber heute werde ich sie noch weniger dulden als sonst!"  
  
Potter war bereits aufgestanden und schlenderte provokant gen Schlafzimmer. Er schlüpfte unterwegs aus seiner Boxershorts und ging den Rest des Weges nackt. Die in allen Farben schillernden, sich in verschiedenen Heilungsstadien befindlichen Hämatome auf seinem Rücken waren gut zu erkennen. "Ja, ja, ja ... Du bist der Größte, du bist der Beste, keiner kann es mir so gut besorgen wie du ... bla, bla, bla. Was für 'n Scheiß ... Wenn du es mir nur halb so gut besorgen könntest, wie du Reden darüber schwingen kannst, dann wäre ich längst tot, statt nur vor lauter Warterei zu Tode gelangweilt. Fick mich oder töte mich endlich, aber langweile mich nicht, du großkotziges Arschloch!"  
  
Diese vor Sarkasmus triefenden Spitzen brachten Dracos Blut in Wallung. Potter wurde immer dann frech, wenn sie zu lange voneinander getrennt gewesen waren oder zu lange inaktiv – und sie verfehlten nie ihr Ziel, Draco in Rage zu versetzen. Direkt herausgefordert zu werden und mit derselben Geringschätzigkeit behandelt, die er selbst für andere Menschen empfand ... erweckte eine Wut in ihm, die er nicht vortäuschen musste. Nachdem er ein Glas Wein getrunken und dessen Reste auf der Anrichte stehengelassen hatte, schälte Draco sich langsam aus seiner Kleidung, bevor er wie ein Panther auf der Jagd in sein Schlafzimmer pirschte. Drei Tage. Er hatte noch drei Tage, aber der Potter, den er in drei Tagen abliefern würde, um ihn zu erlösen, würde eine zutiefst geschändete und bis auf die Knochen zerschundene Kreatur sein.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ein Barbell ist eine spezielle Variante des modernen Piercingschmucks in Form eines Metallstifts mit Gewinde und verschraubbaren Kugeln. Zusammen mit dem Ball Closure Ring (klassischer Piercingring, der mit einer Klemmkugel geschlossen wird) gehört er zum Standard-Piercingschmuck. Den Namen trägt er aufgrund seiner Form, ähnlich einer Hantel. Barbells gibt es in gerader, leicht sowie stark gebogener Form (Hufeisen).   
> (Quelle: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbell_, s.a. schematische Darstellung: Piercingschmuck: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9e/Piercing_Jewelry.jpg)
> 
> ** Guiche-Piercing: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guiche-Piercing


	6. Chapter 6

 

Als Draco die alte Kirche betrat, ein niederdrückend schweres, schlaffes Bündel über die Schulter geworfen, erblickte er Hermine, die in einer Ecke verschiedene Ritualutensilien arrangierte. Er stapfte zu ihr hinüber und deponierte sein Bündel – den in eine Decke eingewickelten Harry – sanft auf dem ungenutzten Altar. Er war ohne Bewusstsein und atmete leise im Schlaf. Als Hermine das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren einen Blick auf ihren lang verschollenen Freund warf, stieß sie einen erstickten Schrei aus.  
  
"Oh Gott! Schau ihn dir nur an! Er sieht ja halb verhungert aus." Sie ließ ihre Ritualwerkzeuge und Bücher liegen und näherte sich rasch dem Altar, bevor sie die Decke vorsichtig beiseite schob und den schlafenden Harry genauer in Augenschein nahm. "Igitt, du Schwein! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Er ist ja regelrecht mit blauen Flecken übersät!"   
  
Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und seufzte. "Was denkst du denn? Du hast gesagt, du bräuchtest drei Tage Vorbereitungszeit für unser Ritual. Was glaubst du wohl, wie ich es geschafft habe, ihn so lange abzulenken? Er reagiert nicht mehr wie ein normaler Mensch! Auf Mitgefühl oder jegliche Art von Empathie reagiert er heutzutage angriffslustiger als eine tollwütige Bulldogge. Selbst ich würde ihm nicht nach einer fairen Ankündigung bezüglich unseres Vorhabens oder auch nur mit einem ehrlich besorgten Gesichtsausdruck gegenübertreten und es dann mit ihm aufnehmen wollen! Es war essentiell, ihn drei Tage lang ruhig und zufrieden zu stellen und vor allem im Dunkeln darüber zu lassen, was wir im Schilde führen ... also habe ich diese Zeit fast ausschließlich damit verbracht, ihn mit so viel Hass und Verachtung zu überschütten, wie es nur ging, ihm auf bestialischste Weise das Hirn rauszuvögeln und ihn so oft und so brutal zu vermöbeln, wie ich nur konnte. Zwischendurch bin ich lediglich ein, zwei Mal nach Malfoy Manor gehetzt, um ein paar nützliche Kleinigkeiten für uns zu besorgen. Dann, vor ungefähr einer Stunde, habe ich noch einmal alles gegeben, um ihn geistig und körperlich so weit wie möglich auszulaugen ... und als er dann endlich einigermaßen benommen in der Gegend herumlag, habe ich ihn hinterrücks mit einen Stupor überrascht, ihm einen starken Schlaftrank eingeflößt und seine Hände mit denen hier gefesselt."  
  
Draco deutete auf die mit einer Kette verbundenen Armreifen an Harrys Handgelenken. Sie sahen trügerisch filigran und zerbrechlich aus, unfassbar schmal und zierlich gearbeitet – waren aber de facto so hart und unnachgiebig wie der beste Stahl und würden selbst dem Versuch eines wütenden Bergtrolls standhalten können, sie aufzubrechen.  
  
"DU BESITZT EIN PAAR ...!!!" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich vor Entsetzen und hallte laut in der alten Kirche wider, bevor Draco ungeduldig seine Hand hob und sie auf diese Weise zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
"Ja ... sie waren in einem unterirdischen Geheimverlies im Manor ... Und ja, ich weiß ganz genau, wie hochgradig illegal der Besitz von Handschellen ist, die die Zauberfähigkeit komplett blockieren. Spar dir deine prüden moralischen Werturteile und bedenke stattdessen lieber, dass wir niemals imstande wären, ihn lange genug unter Kontrolle zu halten, um einen Zauber auf ihn zu sprechen, wenn ich diese verdammten Handschellen nicht hätte. Geschweige denn ein ganzes Ritual zu vollenden, von dem du behauptet hast, es würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen! Wenn der Stupor anfängt, sich zu lösen und die Wirkung des Schlaftranks nachlässt, werden wir unsere Absichten nicht mehr vor ihm verbergen können ... und glaub es mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung ... er mag vielleicht klein und dürr aussehen, aber wenn er zuschlägt, dann ist das ein Gefühl, als hätte dich gerade ein Dampfhammer mit voller Wucht getroffen. Und ich gehe nun mal davon aus, dass diese Handschellen unsere Erfolgschance erhöhen."  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, sie war hin- und hergerissen, einerseits missbilligte sie den Gebrauch eines solchen Instruments zutiefst, andererseits stimmte sie Draco in dessen Einschätzung zu. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl für sie, ihren Freund so anders zu sehen, als er ihr in Erinnerung war. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er gerade aus dem St. Mungo Hospital entlassen worden – auf eigenen Wunsch und entgegen dem Rat seiner Heiler. Danach war er im Haus am Grimmauldplatz verschwunden und schien keinerlei Interesse daran zu haben, jemals wieder einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Hermine hatte Rons Beerdigung beigewohnt, doch von Harry war nichts zu sehen gewesen. Nicht nur er selbst war ferngeblieben, auch sonst hatte nichts darauf hingewiesen, dass an diesem Tag sein bester Freund beerdigt worden war – keine Karte, kein Brief, keine Blume, nicht das kleinste Zeichen seiner Anteilnahme.  
  
Sie hatte die Weasleys angelogen ... und ihnen im Namen Harrys erklärt, dass es ihm noch zu schlecht ginge, um aus eigener Kraft das Haus zu verlassen. Als die Beerdigung vorüber gewesen war, war sie zum Haus am Grimmauldplatz gegangen, das nach wie vor von mächtigen Schutz- und Abwehrzaubern umgeben war – doch sie war einer der wenigen Menschen gewesen, die noch Zutritt hatten.  
  
Der Verlust Rons war noch frisch gewesen und hatte sie sehr geschmerzt. Die Beerdigung hatte nicht nur ihre kaum verschorften seelischen Wunden wieder aufgerissen, sondern seinen Tod auch auf eine schreckliche Weise real gemacht. Nachdem sie am Grimmauldplatz angekommen war, hatte sie all ihre Wut und ihren Schmerz an Harry ausgelassen und ihn aus voller Kehle angeschrien. Er hatte vollkommen gleichgültig reagiert. Er hatte desinteressiert zusammengerollt auf der Couch neben einem Stapel Bücher gelegen und ausgesehen, als hätte er nach dem Verlassen des Krankenhauses in seinen Kleidern geschlafen.  
  
Es war passiert, als sie ihr Gebaren geändert hatte, nachdem sie ihre Zorn hinausgeschrien hatte ... als sie versucht hatte zu fragen, ob es ihm wirklich gut ging ... ob er Hilfe bräuchte ... ab da war alles irgendwie furchtbar schiefgegangen. Harry hatte sich zusammengekrümmt und in die Couchpolster gepresst, als ob er einen Tritt in den Magen bekommen hätte. Er hatte in dem Moment nicht mal sprechen können. Als sie näher an ihn herangetreten war und ihm als Zeichen ihres Mitgefühls sanft ihre Hand auf den Kopf gelegt hatte – war Harry explodiert. Er hatte um sich geschlagen und getreten wie ein Verrückter und Worte geschrien, die sie niemals wieder vergessen würde.  
  
Die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte, waren im höchsten Maße verletzend gewesen. Sie hatten sehr viel mehr weh getan als all die ziellosen Schläge und Tritte. Es waren Dinge gewesen, wie sie nur ein sehr enger Vertrauter überhaupt hätte von sich geben können, jemand, der jeden Zweifel und jede einzelne Angst seines Gegenübers kannte. Jemand, der ganz genau wusste, wie sehr er den anderen damit verletzen würde und wie absolut unverzeihlich es wäre.  
  
Sie hatte unter Schock gestanden, als sie grün und blau geschlagen mit gestrecktem Mittelfinger aus dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz gestürmt war und ihrem einzigen überlebenden Freund zum Abschied zugerufen hatte: "Dann leck mich doch am Arsch, du dreckiger Hurensohn!"  
  
Und nun waren sie hier, Jahre später. Sie war zu einer Eremitin geworden, die sich in ihrer Arbeit vergrub, nachdem sie die kurze Periode überwunden hatte, in der sie ihren Schmerz und ihren Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken versucht hatte. Harry war die ganze Zeit über verschollen gewesen ... entschwunden in den Straßen Londons, wo er nicht erkannt werden würde, so weit wie möglich entfernt von der magischen Gemeinschaft und doch immer noch unter den Menschen in England. Dennoch, auch wenn er so fremd aussah, durch all die selbst verursachten Änderungen seiner äußeren Erscheinung und augenscheinlich dem Hungertod nahe ... er war immer noch Harry. Sie könnte die billig gefärbten violetten Strähnen beiseite streichen und sähe immer noch die verblasste Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn.  
  
Sie schaute zu Draco hinüber und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erblickte, den sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte – oder sich auch nur an ihm hätte vorstellen können. Er sah traurig aus. Aufrichtig, abgrundtief traurig ... und so erschöpft, als könnte er kaum mehr aufrecht stehen.  
  
"Er muss dafür wach sein, nicht wahr? Bist du sicher, dass es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit gibt?", fragte er leise. Draco hörte sich so entkräftet an, wie er aussah. In seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Resignation mit, aber größtenteils klang seine Angst durch. Ihm schien verdammt unbehaglich zumute zu sein.   
  
"Ja ... Malfoy, wir gehen ein hohes Risiko ein und haben nur wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg ... Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast, aber ich hatte trotzdem keine Ahnung, dass er so ... aussehen würde. Ich bin mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er es überleben kann. Es ... es liegt im Bereich des Möglichen, dass es zu spät ist, ganz egal, was wir auch tun ... Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich dir gesagt habe? Was dieser Zauber erfordert? Bist du dir wirklich ganz, ganz sicher, dass du das tun kannst?"  
  
"Ich habe doch gar keine andere Wahl, oder? Selbst wenn ich nicht bereit und nicht sicher wäre, es gibt keine zweite Chance. Wenn die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes erst einmal nachlässt und er aufwacht, werde ich ihn nie wieder überrumpeln können. Entweder wir schaffen es dieses Mal ... oder er wird auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden, bis er irgendwann irgendwo elendiglich verreckt. Oder, der schlimmste Fall, wir bringen ihn heute mit unserem Rettungsversuch um. Ich bin nicht der Typ für illusorisches Wunschdenken, Granger, und ich dachte immer, ich mag hässliche Wahrheiten ... Vielleicht habe ich mir dabei selbst etwas vorgemacht, mag sein, aber wenigstens bin ich an sie gewöhnt, auch wenn ich diese spezielle hier aus tiefstem Herzen hasse."   
  
"Merlin sei uns gnädig", hauchte Hermine erschüttert. "Wir müssen des Wahnsinns sein, auch nur den Versuch zu wagen. Die Theorie ist stichhaltig, aber wenn ich unrecht habe, wenn ich mich irre, dann ist er dem Tod geweiht!" Sie fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was, wenn alles umsonst war? Nur ein falsch ausgesprochenes Wort während der Beschwörung, nur ein einziges unzureichend starkes Gefühl ... oder ein Körper, der zu geschwächt war, um solch unvorstellbare Höllenqualen zu überstehen. Es konnte so vieles schiefgehen und jede einzelne dieser Unwägbarkeiten würde unausweichlich zu demselben Ergebnis führen: Am Ende stünden sie mit einer Leiche da, statt eines Schwerstverletzten, den sie schnellstmöglich ins St. Mungo bringen müssten. Ihr Scheitern war quasi vorprogrammiert ... Sie brauchten mehr Zeit, sie mussten einen sichereren Weg finden, sie ... Es blieb einfach viel zu viel dem Zufall überlassen!  
  
"Ich ... ich kann nicht ... ich kann das nicht tun. Hier ... Das St. Mungo ... Sie können vielleicht ... Wir ..." Sie wusste selbst, dass sie wirres Zeug stammelte und in ihrer Verzweiflung nach irgendwelchen Strohhalmen griff, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Auf einmal wurde sie von zwei kräftigen Händen am Schlafittchen gepackt und beinahe von den Füßen gerissen. Sie stand nur noch schwankend auf ihren Zehenspitzen.  
  
"GRANGER! NEIN! WEHE ... Ich wiederhole: Wehe, du brichst mir jetzt hier zusammen! Weißt du, womit du nicht umgehen kannst? Du kannst nicht damit umgehen, dass wir ihm weh tun werden. Du kannst nicht damit umgehen, dass wir scheitern könnten. Das hier wird hässlich, ganz und gar abscheulich, und die ganze Zeit über werden wir uns nichts mehr wünschen, als woanders zu sein und etwas weniger Grauenvolles tun zu müssen! Aber weißt du, warum wir überhaupt die Möglichkeit dazu haben, es zu tun? _Meinetwegen!_ Ich habe das alles hier erst möglich gemacht, denn ich bin imstande, einem Menschen mitten ins Gesicht zu lügen, ich kann andere an der Nase herumführen und übers Ohr hauen, ich kann schwindeln und täuschen und betrügen und irreführen und wenn es sein muss, dann bin ich auch fähig, jemandem weh zu tun, Granger, denn ich bin bereit, Gesetze zu brechen und Regeln zu beugen und zu tun, was verdammt noch mal getan werden muss, um zu bekommen, was ich will!  
  
Und – und das ist jetzt die reine Wahrheit, Granger – SIEH MICH AN! – wenn du dich nicht sofort zusammenreißt und gleich deinen Part übernimmst, dann werde ich ihn hier und heute eigenhändig umbringen! Ich töte ihn lieber, als ihn weiter seinem Elend zu überlassen. Was er durchmacht, was er noch durchmachen wird, ist schlimmer als alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Die Hölle ist das reinste Paradies dagegen! Er ist doch schon tot ... so oder so ... Also werden wir das jetzt durchziehen und ... und hoffen einfach, dass wir es schaffen! Heldentum hat uns nicht bis hierher gebracht ... außer ihn ... Ich, _ich_ habe uns so weit gebracht. Einzig schonungslose Unbarmherzigkeit kann ihn aus seiner Hölle befreien und i-ich ... ich ... b-bin ... unbarmherzig!"  
  
Draco lockerte seinen Griff. Hermine glitt zurück und stand wieder sicher auf ihren eigenen Füßen. Die Eindringlichkeit seiner Worte, die Entschiedenheit, seine schiere Intensität hatten ihr vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen. Und auf einmal erkannte sie es ... Es war alles nur gespielt ... das herausgeputzte Äußere, seine Herumstolziererei, seine herablassende Haltung, das immerwährend höhnische Lächeln ... unter all dem verbarg sich ein Überlebender ... ein Überlebender, der all seine Kräfte einteilte und sie aufsparte, einzig und allein für diese kostbaren, entsetzlichen, singulären Momente, in denen sie am dringlichsten gebraucht wurden. In seiner Entschlossenheit fand sie ihre eigene ... und schob seine Hände von sich.  
  
"Auf deine Verantwortung. Ich ... ich schaffe das. Wenn ich mit der Beschwörung beginne ... heb die Zauber auf, die auf ihm liegen und ... na ja, du weiß ja, was du zu tun hast, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt." Sie ging beiseite und versuchte, wiederholt tief ein- und ausatmend, sich auf das bevorstehende Ritual zu konzentrieren. Trotz alledem, was sie je über Draco Malfoy gedacht hatte – und entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit – hatte er recht. Und sie wusste es. "Häng ihn über das Kreuz. Das ... So haben wir ihn damals aufgefunden, als wir hier eingebrochen sind."  
  
Draco fand einen alten, robusten Stuhl und positionierte ihn, bevor er Potter über seine Schulter wuchtete, hinaufstieg und dessen gefesselte Handgelenke über die Spitze des alten Holzkreuzes schob. Dann lehnte er sich seufzend gegen den bewusstlosen Körper und murmelte: "Immer der verdammte Märtyrer, hmm, Harry? Wie kommt es, dass ich immer nur der Böse sein darf?"  
  
Ihr Ritual basierte auf einem Umkehrzauber, deklamiert und durchgeführt in derselben uralten Sprache und Weise wie der Fluch, der vor so vielen Jahren über Harry verhängt worden war. Dieser Fluch hatte sich auf Hass gegründet, seine Wirkkraft über Schmerz und Leid entwickelt und war mittels der unbedingten, fundamentalen Verachtung für das Leben eines anderen Menschen fixiert worden. Wenn ihr Zauber auch nur die geringste Aussicht auf Erfolg haben sollte, dann musste er all das, was dereinst geschehen war, ungeschehen machen, er musste in jedem entscheidenden Aspekt das Gegenteil des originären Fluches sein und doch gleichzeitig die helle spiegelbildliche Abbildung eines dunklen Moments darstellen. Derselbe Ort, aber vollkommen gegensätzliche Umstände.  
  
Hermine entzündete erst die Kerzen eine nach der anderen und dann die Kräuter in dem dazugehörigen Räuchergefäß, welches sie bereits zu Hause vorbereitet hatte. Die verschiedenen sorgfältig ausgewählten getrockneten Heil- und Würzpflanzen begannen zu schwelen und ihren angenehm rauchigen Duft in dem alten Gemäuer zu verbreiten. Hernach öffnete sie das Büchlein, in dem sie die Beschwörungsformel, die sie selbst kreiert hatte, niedergeschrieben hatte. Ihr Gesang würde den Zauber zwar einleiten, aber beendet werden konnte er nur, wenn er einen entsprechenden Katalysator fand. Sie begann, die ersten Worte der Beschwörung zu intonieren und konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass ihre zittrige Stimme sie nicht vor der Zeit im Stich ließ. Der Rest ... lag ganz allein in den Händen von Harry ... und Draco.  
  
Draco vernahm ihren Gesang und wusste: Es war so weit. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig, als Harry eilends aufzuwecken und dann den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen. Er sprach flugs den Zauber, der die Wirkung des Schlaftrankes und des Stupors auf einen Schlag aufhob ... und Harrys Kopf schnellte prompt nach oben, kaum dass er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Blick leicht verschleiert.  
  
"Du Sssohn einer ... nimmals vertraut ... nngh ... Dreggskerl! Wa...s hassu getan?" Harrys Kopf schwankte noch einen kurzen Moment lang ziellos von rechts nach links, doch als er instinktiv versuchte, seine zauberstablose Magie einzusetzen und dadurch bemerkte, dass seine Fähigkeiten blockiert worden waren, klarten die grünen Augen abrupt auf und sahen ihn unverwandt scharf an. Es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis er die nicht länger verhohlene Sorge um sein Wohlergehen wahrnehmen würde und die Pein des Fluches einsetzte ... Draco wusste, dass dies die letzten Worte waren, die Harry jemals bei vollem Bewusstsein von ihm hören würde: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir auf Arten weh tun kann, die andere sich nicht einmal erträumen könnten, nicht wahr, Harry? Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte ich nicht gelogen ... Und auch das ist die reine Wahrheit: Ich liebe dich, Harry. Bitte versuch, lang genug am Leben zu bleiben, um dich daran zu erinnern." Auf dem Stuhl stehend warf Draco sich nach vorn, er drängte Harry gegen das Kreuz und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, während er den schmalen Körper vor sich fest umschlang und unnachgiebig gegen das alte hölzerne Konstrukt presste.  
  
Im ersten Moment war Harry viel zu perplex, um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, schockiert zu blinzeln, bevor ihn die erste Schmerzwelle wie ein Tsunami überrollte und unter sich begrub. Und dann war es ihm einfach nicht mehr möglich, etwas Verständliches von sich zu geben. Er konnte die Gefühle der Menschen um sich herum spüren, sie prasselten ungehindert auf ihn ein – sehr real, äußerst aufrichtig und hochgradig angsteinflößend. Er erkannte die Stimme im Hintergrund, es war Hermines! Und der Mann, der ihn seit Monaten wie ein Sexspielzeug benutzt hatte, hielt ihn im Arm und murmelte ihm Worte der Liebe und der Sehnsucht ins Ohr, die er kaum verstehen, geschweige denn ertragen konnte. Die allgegenwärtige Präsenz ihrer Angst um ihn, ihrer innigen Liebe, der Sorge um ihn und des übermächtigen, verzehrenden Wunsches danach, dass es ihm gut gehen möge, raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er hustete, er würgte, er war kurz davor zu ersticken ... und dann loderte der Schmerz jäh in ihm auf, er brach aus seinem Innersten heraus wie ein Vulkan, schwang sich auf in bisher unbekannte Höhen und verbrannte ihn von innen heraus, er bahnte sich den Weg durch seinen gesamten Körper wie schnell fließende, zähe Lava, bis jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers von sengendem Schmerz erfüllt war, bis er selbst nur noch aus Schmerz bestand.  
  
Er war unfähig zu sprechen, er konnte nur noch inartikuliert schreien und als er von den vielen Schreien heiser geworden war, schmeckte er vage den penetranten, übelkeiterregenden metallischen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes im Mund, in seiner wunden Kehle. Er zog und zerrte mit solch einer Kraft und Gewalt an seinen Fesseln, dass seine Muskelfasern rissen, doch die Fesseln hielten. Er warf sich wie von Sinnen hin und her, sein Körper krümmte und verdrehte sich auf höchst groteske Weise, doch durch den alles beherrschenden, überwältigenden, unerträglichen Schmerz in seinem Inneren nahm er nichts wahr, nicht einmal, dass er sich die Schultergelenke auskugelte. Der brennende Schmerz in ihm schien endlos ... eine Qual, die immer stärker wurde, je länger sie andauerte und kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Er kämpfte, er sabberte, er rang und er weinte, er trotzte und focht und er pisste sich ein, während er in wirren, unverständlichen Lautfetzen verzweifelt um den erlösenden Tod flehte.  
  
Und dann, oh gnadenvolle Barmherzigkeit, just in dem Augenblick, in dem er dachte, dass er seinen Verstand endgültig verlieren würde, brach tief in ihm etwas auf, löste sich aus ihm heraus und er verspürte einen kurzen Moment des absoluten, wunderbaren, seligen Friedens. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem er fühlte, wie die dunkle Wesenheit des Marterfluches seinen Körper und seinen Geist verließ und alles, was zurückblieb, waren die einfachen Schmerzen der Überanstrengung und Verletzungen in seinen Muskeln, seinen Knochen und seinem Fleisch. Nur einen Herzschlag später wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er ließ sich voller Dankbarkeit aufseufzend in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen, die ihm auch noch diese letzten Schmerzen seines zerschlagenen Körpers nehmen würde.   
  
Draco klammerte sich während der gesamten Dauer der Beschwörung an Harry fest. Er ließ ihn nicht los, ließ sich nicht abschütteln, obwohl dessen markerschütternde, unmenschlich klingende Schreie nur zwei, drei Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt ertönten, obwohl er von Harry in dessen Raserei in die Schulter gebissen wurde. Der Biss schmerzte immens, es fühlte sich an, als hätte Harry ihm ein Stück Fleisch aus der Schulter gerissen, aber wenigstens lenkte er von dem Gefühl seiner nahezu perforierten Trommelfelle ab. Er hatte schon oft zuvor Menschen vor Schmerz oder Lust schreien hören ... doch die Geräusche, die Harry von sich gab, waren gänzlich anders. Er schrie wie ein verzweifeltes Tier, das verwundet in einer Falle festhing und an seiner verletzten Gliedmaße riss. Und Draco war sicher, wenn Harry die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, dann hätte er sich ohne zu zögern den eigenen Arm abgenagt, nur um sich zu befreien.  
  
Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, ihn mit den speziellen Handschellen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Draco wusste das ab dem Moment, in dem der erste grauenerregende Schrei aus Harrys Kehle aufstieg. Und die Schreie hielten an, unablässig, unaufhörlich, Draco war kaum imstande, den im Hintergrund ertönenden schrillen Beschwörungsgesang der von entsetztem Schauder und hilfloser Angst erfüllten Hermine zu hören. Er spürte, wie ihr Zauber nach Harry griff, er wirkte ... und doch, es war nicht genug. Es war an der Zeit, dass er seinen Teil einbrachte.  
  
Genau genommen richtete er kein einziges weiteres Wort an Harry. Es handelte sich hierbei ohnehin nicht um etwas, das man tatsächlich in Worte hätte fassen können. Worte hätten es degradiert, es schal und hohl und vollkommen wertlos für ihre Zwecke gemacht. Es war etwas, das gefühlt werden musste ... gedacht ... erlebt ... ein Zeugnis, das schweigend abgelegt und gleichermaßen anerkannt werden musste.   
  
Es war wider seine Natur. Es war seinem Wesen fremd, es jagte ihm furchtbare Angst ein und es fiel ihm schwerer, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können ... Die Gefühle in sich aufwallen zu lassen, sich von ihnen erobern und in Besitz nehmen zu lassen, ging über seine Kräfte. Doch er gab nicht auf, er versuchte es wieder und wieder und wieder und schließlich konnte er spüren, dass es zu wirken begann, er hörte es an Harrys anschwellenden Schreien, er bemerkte es an der Art, wie dieser immer erbitterter gegen ihn ankämpfte und ebenso an seinen eigenen Tränen, die ihm über das Gesicht liefen, ohne dass er noch irgendwelche Kontrolle darüber hatte.  
  
Kontrolle. Das war es, was Draco preisgeben musste. Und schlussendlich ließ er los, er opferte das, was ihn immer zusammengehalten hatte und hasste sich selbst noch in der letzten Sekunde dafür, bevor er kollabierte und hemmungslos schluchzend in den violetten Haarschopf vor sich weinte. Jede emotionale Last, die er getragen, jeden Stolz, den er einst verinnerlicht und jede einzelne Angst, die er je vertuscht hatte, brandeten in ihm auf und flossen mit seinen Tränen aus ihm heraus. Immer und immer wieder konzentrierte er seine Gedanken auf Harry, er zwang sich selbst, sich seiner tief in ihm verborgenen Sehnsucht zu stellen, die Mauern, die er um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, niederzureißen und einen anderen Menschen, ebenbürtig und gleichwertig, Teil seines Lebens sein zu lassen. Liebe. Selbstlose, ehrliche, zartfühlende, wundersame Liebe. Das einzige, das in den zigtausend Jahren der Menschheitsgeschichte jemals fähig gewesen war, sich der grausamen menschlichen Natur entgegenzustellen. Die eine große ausgleichende Macht, die den Menschen davon trennte, eine eherne Bestie zu sein. Und Liebe ... hatte nichts mit Kontrolle zu tun. Kontrolle ... würde Liebe nur einengen und hindern.  
  
Und so ließ er sie ungehindert zu und frei aus sich herausströmen ... und sie schnitt wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert.   
  
Draco spürte es, als es passierte, als Harry erschlaffte wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man gekappt hatte, als die Schreie plötzlich abbrachen und nur noch sanfte, stumme Atemzüge sein Ohr streiften. Etwas ... Großes, etwas Mächtiges ... Enormes, Ungeheures ... flatterte schwerfällig auf wie ein riesiger, unsichtbarer Vogel, strich über sie hinweg und hinterließ ... Stille. Nichts als absolute, vollkommene Stille an diesem schrecklichen, trostlosen Ort. Draco richtete sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und löste Harrys reglosen Körper von dem Holzkreuz. Er nahm ihn auf seine Arme, stieg bedachtsam vom Stuhl und trug ihn hinüber zu Hermine, die ihn fassungslos anstarrte. Er legte ihn sanft auf den Boden, ihr zu Füßen, öffnete die Handschellen und ließ sie in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden, bevor er sich wieder erhob.  
  
"Hat es ...? Ist er ...?" Hermine sah zutiefst verunsichert aus und fürchtete ganz offensichtlich die Antwort auf ihre Frage.  
  
"Er ist am Leben ... und er atmet. Ich glaube, er hat sich die Schultern ausgekugelt. Und er könnte sich auf die Zunge gebissen haben ... genau wie in meine Schulter. Ich bin nass ... Ich glaube, ich blute ... oder es ist sein Blut ... ich weiß es nicht. Nimm ... nimm ihn einfach mit. Bring ihn ins St. Mungo. Sie warten dort schon auf euch. Geh!" Er fühlte sich derart benommen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, und der einzige Grund, dass er sich nicht übergab, lag darin, dass er nichts im Magen hatte. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause ... zurück in seine Wohnung ... er brauchte jetzt wenigstens den trügerischen Anschein von Frieden und Stille. Seine Ohren klingelten von den gellenden Schreien. Er brauchte Ruhe. Er drehte sich langsam um und torkelte unsicheren Schrittes auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
"Malfoy! Warte! Ich ... Was du getan hast ..." Hermines Stimme brach.  
  
Draco wandte sich nicht um. Er stolperte weiter, auch als er eine Hand hob und rief: " _Nein!_ Wag es ja nicht, ihm davon zu erzählen! Ich will einfach nur noch meine Ruhe. Du hast schon mehr als genug getan, indem du die Beschwörung durchgeführt hast. Der Rest liegt in den Händen des St. Mungo." Er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich umzudrehen und sie anzuschauen. Sie hatte alles gesehen, alles ... oder zumindest mehr als genug. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er ohne jede Scham geweint hatte. Es gab nichts mehr zu bereden, nichts mehr zu verbergen ... aber auch nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, das nicht alles wieder in ihm hochgeholt hätte. Er wollte einfach nur noch vergessen.  
  
Er verließ die alte, verwitterte Kirche ohne ein weiteres Wort und schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Not, einen Glamour-Zauber über sich zu legen, um sich und sein zerzaustes, schmuddeliges Äußeres vor den neugierigen Blicken der Muggel zu schützen. Er irrte durch die Straßen Londons, bis er endlich den Weg nach Hause fand. Er taumelte kraftlos in seine Wohnung, schloss die Tür hinter sich, zog den Korken aus einer Flasche Wein und brach in einem Sessel zusammen, der immer noch schwach nach Rauch und Potters Schweiß stank, und trank sich leise in den Schlaf.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das sechste Kapitel ist mein liebstes der Geschichte, es passiert so viel, die Intensität ... Ich würde wirklich, wirklich gern eure Meinung dazu hören. Was denkt ihr? Was fühlt ihr? Hat es euch überhaupt berühren können?
> 
> Your thoughts, pretty please?


	7. Chapter 7

 

Die Tage gingen ineinander über und wurden zu Wochen ... und dann zu Monaten. Das stolze Geschöpf, das Draco Malfoy einst gewesen war, war in der Zeit nach jenem schrecklichen Tag dahingeschwunden und was zurückblieb, war ein gebrochener Mann. Es gab Tage, an denen er nicht einmal das Bett verließ, außer um zur Toilette zu gehen. Manchmal schritt er auch verärgert in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, hin und her und hin und her – ohne einen tieferen Sinn. Doch meistens saß er nur herum. Und er trank. Immer. Der Malfoy'sche Weinkeller war groß und gut bestückt – sein Verbrauch war kaum jemals spürbar gewesen – aber inzwischen musste ein Hauself regelmäßig bei ihm vorbeikommen, nur um die leeren Flaschen einzusammeln und seine Vorräte wieder aufzustocken.  
  
Es war etwas in ihm zerbrochen ... etwas Wichtiges. Es war entzweigesprungen und in tausend Teile zerborsten ... etwas, das seinen Glauben an ihn selbst aufrechterhalten hatte. Und nachdem sein Stolz nicht mehr existierte, nachdem sein grenzenloser Hochmut ebenso gestorben war wie seine exorbitante Arroganz, war Draco nur noch ein sehr verwirrter, einsamer junger Mann, der keinen einzigen Menschen hatte, mit dem er seine Gedanken teilen konnte. Er trank viel, oftmals bis er Halluzinationen hatte und sich dann bei jemandem ausweinen konnte, der gar nicht da war. Oder er schwadronierte ins Nichts, schimpfte und zankte und schwang seine Fäuste gegen seine für niemanden als ihn selbst sichtbaren Hirngespinste. Doch nach einer Weile hörte auch das auf, er driftete nur noch zwischen seinem Sessel und dem Bett hin und her und aß nur gelegentlich eine Kleinigkeit, wenn die Hauselfen ihm ein paar Lebensmittel vorbeigebracht hatten.  
  
Als er das letzte Mal in Malfoy Manor gewesen war, hatte dort eine Unmenge an Papierkram auf ihn gewartet, stapelweise Schriftstücke und Dokumente, die gelesen und unterschrieben werden mussten, doch er war einfach davongeschlurft und zurück in seine Wohnung appariert. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen zu denken. Bald darauf apparierte er gar nicht mehr, nirgendwohin. Er war gern in seiner Wohnung, in der Stille, in der Dunkelheit. Hier konnte er ein bisschen weinen – wenn er hinreichend betrunken war – und das genügte, um seine Seele zumindest ein wenig zu entlasten ... und um ihn lang genug am Leben zu erhalten, so dass er am nächsten Tag wieder aufwachte und erneut dasselbe tun konnte.  
  
Er verspürte nicht einmal mehr Lust. Er hatte immer ein höchst ausgeprägtes Verlangen nach Sex gehabt, war immer auf der Jagd nach dem neuesten Kick gewesen. Doch allein der Gedanke daran, sich auf die Suche nach einem Partner zu begeben, bereitete ihm heute Übelkeit. Alles, was er je getan hatte ... drehte ihm heute den Magen um. Für alles, was er je gewesen war, schämte er sich heute in Grund und Boden. Alles daran, all die Zeit, all die Leidenschaft, war vergeudet gewesen. Nichts davon zählte mehr. Er hatte die Gerätschaften, die Kleidung und die Spielzeuge, die einmal ein unverzichtbarer Bestandteil seines Sexuallebens gewesen waren, schon vor Wochen zusammengetragen – und sie mitten auf seinem Wohnzimmerteppich zu Asche verbrannt. Der schwarz verkohlte Fleck war immer noch zu sehen.  
  
Momentan hätte er ohnehin niemanden für sich einnehmen können. Er hatte sich selbst im Spiegel gesehen ... ausgezehrt, verwahrlost und schmuddelig, mit strähnigen Haaren und blutunterlaufenen Augen. Manchmal wusch er sich tagelang nicht und wenn er es tat, dann fühlte es sich an wie ein automatisch ausgeführtes Ritual, dessen Sinn er nicht mehr kannte.  
  
Die Halluzinationen kamen häufiger, wenn er vergessen hatte zu essen und delirierte, zu schwach, um aus seinem Sessel aufzustehen. Es waren wunderschöne Trugbilder ... wie Erinnerungen an das, was hätte sein sollen ... zum Leben erweckt, nur um ihn zu verhöhnen, unerreichbar, unberührbar, immer gerade eben so außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Immer war es Harry, nackt und unduldsam, mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er vermochte es beinahe, ihn zu hören, flüsternd: "Wie konntest du nur?" Manchmal fand er die Kraft, um Vergebung flehend auf die Erscheinung zuzukriechen ... und jedes Mal, wenn er sie erreichte, würde er nur Luft zu fassen bekommen und auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen ... nichts als ein volltrunkenes, jämmerliches Häufchen Elend.  
  
Eines Nachts öffnete er die Augen, weil er die Stimme aus seinen Wahnvorstellungen vernahm: "Draco? Wach auf."  
  
Im Gegensatz zu sonst war sein Phantom vollständig bekleidet. Harrys Haare waren kürzer – und dunkel. Kein billiges Violett mehr. Auf seiner Miene war kein Anzeichen für Verachtung zu erkennen, nur ein Anflug von ... Traurigkeit und ... Mitleid, irgendwie. Er war weder blass noch hohlwangig, er war sauber und er erschien gesund. Draco blinzelte schwerfällig. Im Augenblick fehlte ihm die Kraft zu stehen. Er starrte auf die Erscheinung im Dämmerlicht, grummelte leise über die Grausamkeit von Sinnestäuschungen, plumpste vorwärts aus dem Sessel, um zu Füßen seiner Fata Morgana um Vergebung zu flehen ... und wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Irgendwann erlangte Draco allmählich das Bewusstsein wieder. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es morgens war oder abends – und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr. Dann roch er auf einmal frischen, starken Tee ... und andere Gerüche, die er ebenfalls seit langem nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Er wurde wacher. Er lag im Bett, so wie es sich gehörte – ausnahmsweise einmal. Er war unbekleidet – auch das war etwas, das schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen war.  
  
Er konnte gebratene Würstchen riechen. Und Eier. Er hörte das Brutzeln einer Pfanne. Und klapperndes Geschirr. Gerüche und Geräusche, die aus seiner Küche kamen. Er verspürte nicht die geringsten Anzeichen eines Katers ... und auch das war ungewöhnlich, denn er wusste aus schmerzvoller Erfahrung, dass es ihm nach einem Übermaß an Wein immer besonders miserabel ging. Er war sich ebenso dessen bewusst, was er nicht roch – sich selbst. Er stank weder nach Wein noch nach Schweiß. Er war sauber.  
  
Nachdem er sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett gerollt hatte, fand er neben sich auf dem Nachttisch eine Robe, von der er sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie dorthin gelegt zu haben. Seine Hausschuhe standen ebenfalls vor dem Bett für ihn bereit. Er schaute in den Spiegel neben der Tür und war überrascht zu sehen, dass er recht wohlbehalten aussah, weder so ramponiert und lädiert, wie seine Erinnerung ihm einflüsterte, noch so betrunken oder verkatert, wie er seiner Meinung nach hätte sein müssen. Auch sein Schlafzimmer war sauber und aufgeräumt – zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang traute er sich nicht, seine Zimmertür zu öffnen. Er hatte kurz das scheußliche Gefühl, in eine Falle geraten zu sein, gefangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer hinter dieser Tür auf ihn wartete, aber wer immer es auch war, es würde mit Sicherheit eine peinliche Begegnung werden. Er überlegte, die Tür zu verschließen und sich hier in seinem Schlafzimmer verstecken ... doch das wäre sehr unhöflich gegenüber dem Unbekannten, der so viel für ihn getan hatte.  
  
Und so öffnete er leise die Tür und schlüpfte vorsichtig hinaus. Bei der Küchentür angekommen, spähte er zunächst einmal verstohlen um die Ecke. Es war Harry. Obwohl er in Dracos Augen einen merkwürdigen Anblick abgab – Harry Potter, vollauf mit der Zubereitung eines Frühstücks beschäftigt – sah er aus, als wäre er gänzlich in seinem Element. Draco erinnerte sich an das Trugbild Harrys ... nur dass es anscheinend gar kein Trugbild gewesen war. Harry sah sauber und gepflegt aus, gesund und munter, sein Blick war wach und er bewegte sich schnell und geschickt. Die Piercings und die künstliche Haarfarbe gehörten offensichtlich ebenso der Vergangenheit an wie seine Punk-Kleidung. Er trug eine etwas zu weite Cargo-Shorts, gut verarbeitete Sandalen, ein weißes T-Shirt und ein sportliches kurzärmeliges Hemd. Und er trug wieder seine Brille – noch eine Veränderung, immerhin hatte er seit Ewigkeiten ausschließlich Kontaktlinsen getragen.  
  
Harry musste inzwischen bemerkt haben, dass Draco ihn anstarrte, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Er fuhr einfach damit fort, das Frühstück vorzubereiten und stellte Tassen sowie Untertassen für den Tee auf den Tisch. Als Draco sich nach allen Seiten umsah, stellte er fest, dass seine Wohnung geputzt worden war, alles sah aufgeräumt aus, hübsch und ordentlich, die Weinflecken auf den Möbeln waren verschwunden und sogar das große Brandloch in seinem Teppich.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, was er sagen sollte. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er endgültig seinen Verstand verloren hatte, einfach verrückt geworden war ... und das hier war sein Paradies. Oder vielleicht war er auch gestorben ... und dies seine Hölle. Vielleicht wartete irgendeine unbekannte Gefahr in den Schatten, bereit, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Doch abgesehen davon, dass ihm immer noch leicht schwindelig war, fühlte er sich überraschend gut ... und so betrat er die Küche und setzte sich stillschweigend auf seinen Lieblingsstuhl. Wenn er nunmehr verrückt wäre, würde er es wahrscheinlich nie herausfinden und wenn er verdammt wäre, würde er es früh genug erfahren.  
  
Die ganze Situation fühlte sich unendlich surreal an, bis Harrys Stimme durch seine gedanklichen Überlegungen hindurch zu ihm drang. "Wie bevorzugst du deinen Tee? Ich habe dich das nie gefragt."  
  
Draco starrte ihn hilflos an. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass von ihm eine Antwort erwartet wurde, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis, seinerseits eine ganz andere Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Ist das ... ist das hier real?"  
  
Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein flüchtiger Ausdruck der Ungeduld, dann zeigte sich Gelassenheit darin. "Ja. Ich bin hier. Möchtest du, dass ich wieder gehe?"  
  
"Nein" erwiderte Draco. Seine Stimme war leiser, scheuer, als er sie selbst in Erinnerung hatte. "Bitte bleib."  
  
"Ich habe dir mehrere Briefe geschrieben. Du hast nicht geantwortet." Harry klang sachlich, nüchtern, bar jeder Verärgerung.  
  
"Ich ... ich habe meine Briefe nicht geöffnet ... seit einer ganzen Weile nicht." Es erschien ihm eine schwache Entschuldigung.  
  
"Du hast mir keine Antwort gegeben. Wie bevorzugst du deinen Tee?"  
  
"Nur ein Stück Zucker. Bist du böse auf mich? Wegen ... dem, was ich dir angetan habe?"  
  
"Nein. Ich denke, ich sollte es nicht sein. Zumindest nicht ... sehr. Ich bin nur ... Warum hast du mich nie besucht? Ich hatte nach dir gefragt. Als ich noch im Krankenhaus war. Keiner wusste etwas. Hermine verriet nichts. Sie wiederholte immer nur, sie müsste deine Wünsche berücksichtigen. Lass dir das mal auf der Zunge zergehen: Hermine hat gesagt, sie wolle Rücksicht auf _deine_ Wünsche nehmen. Das ist doch ... verrückt. Verdrehte Welt."  
  
"Ich wollte allein sein. Warum hast du ... Warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Hier ist dein Tee. Und dein Teller. Iss etwas. Du musst dringend wieder zu Kräften kommen. Die Zauber, die ich über dich gelegt habe, werden nicht ewig halten. Wenn ihre Wirkung nachlässt und sich dein Zustand bis dahin nicht stabilisiert hat, wirst du dich fühlen wie durch die Mangel gedreht. Davon unabhängig muss ich eh ein wenig weiter ausholen, um deine Frage zu beantworten."  
  
Draco schwieg. Er trank einen Schluck Tee, bevor er sein Besteck aufnahm und begann, langsam zu essen. Er brachte es nicht über sich, Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Es war leichter, ihm gesenkten Kopfes zuzuhören, als sich den bohrenden Blicken auszusetzen.  
  
"Du bist einfach gegangen. Ich erinnere mich noch immer nicht an alles, nur Bruchstücke. Ich war in Therapie. Sie haben mich im St. Mungo nicht nur körperlich wieder zusammengeflickt, sondern auch psychisch, weißt du. Es ... es dauerte eine Weile. Ich war nicht mehr an normalen menschlichen Kontakt gewöhnt. Aber selbst zu der Zeit hatte ich zumindest vereinzelte Erinnerungen. Sie waren nicht irgendwie ... geordnet, oder so. Es waren nur Fitzel, die mir ab und an zufällig in den Sinn kamen. Nach ungefähr zwei Monaten Therapie erinnerte ich mich eines Tages ganz plötzlich an etwas, das du zu mir gesagt hast ... an ... an dem Tag. Die Erinnerung war auf einmal da, wie aus dem Nichts, und zwar glasklar. Du hattest gesagt, dass ... dass du absolut ehrlich zu mir seist und ... und dass ich lange genug leben soll, um mich daran zu erinnern. Direkt danach ... hatte mich der Schmerz überwältigt und es wurde ... übel. Es ... Der Schmerz hatte die Erinnerung an deine Worte ausgelöscht.  
  
Aber dann, im Krankenhaus, waren da die Fragen, die Hermine mir nicht beantworten wollte. Ich habe viele Erinnerungen an meinen Aufenthalt hier bei dir und die ... die Dinge, die wir getan hatten. Sie sagte, dass ich unter einem Fluch stand ... und dass sie ihn gebrochen hat ... doch wenn ich nach dir fragte, schwieg sie. Ich bekam einfach nichts aus ihr heraus. Also fing ich an, mir alles selbst zusammenzureimen, irgendwie jedenfalls. Dann kam diese letzte Erinnerung an dich zurück und auf einmal war mir alles klar. Ich hatte dir Briefe geschrieben, aber du hast sie nie beantwortet. Du warst es, nicht wahr? Du hast den Fluch gebrochen – nicht sie. Toll, jetzt sitzt du hier vor mir und nickst, aber du sagst wieder nichts. Du hast seit dem Tag überhaupt nichts gesagt, nichts von mir verlangt, gar nichts. Du hast dich nicht mal bei mir gemeldet, um meinen Dank einzufordern. Und ich will einfach nur wissen, warum."  
  
Draco legte seine Gabel nieder, der Bissen Ei, der noch darauf lag, blieb unangerührt. Er trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee und versuchte angestrengt, das Zittern seiner Hand zu unterdrücken, als er die Tasse wieder auf der Untertasse abstellte. Er hatte eben genickt, ja, aber er konnte nicht darüber reden. Es würde alles nur schlimmer machen. Er konnte nicht mehr tun, als den Teller vor sich anzustarren.  
  
"Bitte denke nicht schlecht von mir. Ich war ... Ich weiß, wer ich war. Und der, der ich damals war, ist ... tot ... gestorben. Und das ist vermutlich auch besser so. Es tut mir leid. Wenn du auf der Suche nach dem Menschen hergekommen bist, der dich gefoltert hat, der dir weh getan hat, dann ... diesen Menschen gibt es nicht mehr. Ich habe furchtbare Dinge getan ... dir ... dir angetan ... jedem, dem ich in den letzten Jahren auch nur irgendwie nahe kam. Das, was du hier vor dir siehst, dieses ... Fiasko ... ist alles, was noch von demjenigen übrig ist, der ich einmal war. Ich bin deine Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert."  
  
Draco merkte, dass er zitterte und faltete reflexartig seine Hände, um es zu verbergen. Er wollte nicht aufsehen, insbesondere weil er spürte, dass seine Augen brannten und sich langsam heiße Tränen in ihnen formten. Er hatte seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr geweint ... bis zu jenem Tag. Und jetzt schien er so gar keine Kontrolle mehr über sich zu haben. Das Frühstück hätte köstlich sein können – wenn nicht alles, was er zu sich nahm, schon seit langer Zeit nur noch nach Asche schmecken würde.  
  
Harry räusperte sich. "Ich denke nicht schlecht von dir. Nicht, weil ich irgendetwas von dem mochte, was du mit mir gemacht hast ... ich nehme an, es war etwas, das ich damals brauchte ... denke ich, heute, da ich einen klaren Kopf habe, im Rückblick. Es hat mich am Leben gehalten ... aber ich hab jede einzelne Minute davon gehasst. Ich mag ja schwul sein, aber ich hätte mir diesen doch recht extremen Lebensstil nie selbst ausgesucht – wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte. Dennoch ... was du getan hast ... wegen des Fluchs ... Ein schlechter Mensch würde so etwas niemals tun. Ja, du bist früher herumstolziert, als wärst du Iwan der Schreckliche und Attila der Hunne in einer Person, aber ... jemand, der tatsächlich so böse ist, hätte niemals das getan, was du getan hast. Ich bin nicht dumm. Bitte beleidige mich nicht, indem du so tust, als ob ich nicht verstünde, was tatsächlich vorgefallen ist. Der Draco, den ich kannte ... oder zu kennen glaubte ... würde sich niemals so gehen lassen und in solch einem Chaos hausen ... Ihn würde es nicht kümmern, was er von sich selbst gedacht hat, geschweige denn was andere von ihm gedacht haben mögen."  
  
Draco schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte unterdrückt auf, bevor er rief: "Du kennst mich nicht! Ich bin nicht so wie du! Ich ... Du hast dein Leben zurück! Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich noch für dich tun kann. Du solltest einfach gehen!" Mehr brachte er nicht hervor, bevor seine Schultern unkontrolliert zu zucken begannen und er sich heftig zitternd vornüber krümmte, wobei er versehentlich seinen Frühstücksteller vom Tisch stieß. Er weinte bitterlich.  
  
Erst nach geraumer Zeit spürte er die Hand auf seinem Kopf, sie streichelte ihn. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sich von ihr zu lösen. Es fühlte sich gut an, angenehm. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass irgendjemand in den vergangenen Jahren etwas derart Nettes für ihn getan hatte – ihm einfach nur Halt zu geben, während sein Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde und er unwillkürlich gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, die aus ihm herauszusprudeln schienen wie aus einer unerschöpflichen Quelle.  
  
Nachdem seine Schluchzer allmählich nachgelassen hatten und er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sagte er, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen; er murmelte: "Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich glaube, ich ... ich liebe ... dich. Mein gesamtes Leben habe ich ... verschwendet. Ich habe es damit vergeudet, beweisen zu wollen, dass ich stark bin und mächtig. Ich bin gescheitert. Ich habe wahre Stärke gesehen. Ich habe das nicht in mir. Nicht so wie du. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Nach allem, was ich getan habe ... Ich ... ich denke, ich gehöre weg ... weg von den Leuten, weg von dir, weg von allem. Ich hätte doch so oder so verloren. Wenn ich dich bei mir behalten hätte, so wie du warst, dann wärst du gestorben. Wenn ich dich geheilt hätte ... was ich habe ... wäre ich das letzte, was du bräuchtest. Bitte ... vergib mir. Du solltest nicht hier sein. Du solltest dich damit nicht abgeben müssen ... mit mir."  
  
"Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir. Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich es wollte." Harry entzog ihm seine Hand und kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden, nachdem er das Durcheinander aus Essen, Besteck und zerbrochenem Geschirr ein Stück zur Seite geschoben hatte. In seiner Stimme lag ein nervöser, angestrengt um Nonchalance bemühter Unterton, der seine scheinbare Gelassenheit Lügen strafte.  
  
"Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich in solch einem Zustand vorzufinden, das gebe ich zu. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur richtig bei dir bedanken, dich vielleicht irgendwohin auf einen Happen zu essen einladen. Ich hab's nicht mehr so mit den Bars und dem Alkohol ... vielleicht in einem anderen Jahrzehnt wieder, hmm? Es ist nett, dass du der Meinung bist, ich sei stark, nur weil ich die letzten Jahre damit verbracht habe, mich mit Alkohol abzufüllen, mit Drogen vollzupumpen und mich als SM-Spielzeug zu verkaufen ... Das ist eine ganz neue Definition von 'Stärke', was?"  
  
Als Harry sich erhob, nahm er den Wust aus verschüttetem Essen und zerbrochenem Geschirr mit sich und warf alles in den Mülleimer. "Wenn du stark sein willst ... versuch, dieses Chaos hier wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, halte deine Wohnung in Ordnung und kümmere dich um dich, damit du wieder wie ein zivilisierter Mensch aussiehst. Jetzt mal im Ernst ... _ich_ sollte hier das Wrack sein, nicht du. Du bist also nicht der, der du dachtest? Na und? Willst du dich jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit dafür geißeln? Die Frage ist doch: Wer _willst_ du sein? Geh hin und sei dieser Mensch, mit aller Kraft, und sei es, solange du willst. Ich habe auch noch einen weiten Weg vor mir, weißt du? Ich leide unter Schlaflosigkeit, ich ertrage keine Menschenmassen und ich werde bei Fremden schnell nervös ... und einige meiner Erinnerungen machen mich krank. Ich muss einfach nur durchhalten, bis ich neue Erinnerungen habe. Ich weiß, dass es eines Tages leichter werden wird."  
  
Draco verspürte kurz das altvertraute Gefühl der Gereiztheit in sich aufsteigen, bevor es sich wieder in Luft auflöste. Es war wie ein kleiner Energiestoß. "Das ist leichter gesagt als getan – wie du im Übrigen sehr genau weißt. Ich bin es verdammt noch mal leid, immer der Realist sein zu müssen!" Seine Instinkte waren noch nicht abgestorben. Er konnte Harrys Nervosität wittern, seine Anspannung ... und es ließ ihn sich gleich noch ein bisschen lebendiger fühlen. "Mein Verstand ist noch immer klar genug, um einen Heuchler sieben Meilen gegen den Wind zu riechen. Normalerweise hielte ich es für ein Zeichen meines Respekts, einem anderen Menschen gegenüber so ehrlich zu sein ... wenn dieser Mensch nicht du wärst. Aber du bist es. Du verbirgst irgendetwas! Etwas, worüber du nicht reden willst. Hab ich dich beleidigt? Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe? Seit jenem Tag habe ich von dir geträumt, ich hatte Halluzinationen von dir. Ich habe dich vermisst ... ich habe sogar die Illusion deiner Gegenwart vermisst!  
  
Es mag in deinen Augen erbärmlich sein, aber als ich dafür sorgen musste, dass du nicht die Flucht ergreifst und auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwindest, habe ich mehr Mühe und Arbeit investiert als je in etwas – oder jemanden – zuvor in meinem Leben. Und dir mag nicht wohl dabei sein, aber du hast mich Dinge fühlen lassen, die ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt habe. Ich fühlte mich ... gut. Zufrieden. Als ob ich hätte, was ich wollte und nichts anderes mehr bräuchte. Es ist nur ... die Art, wie wir einander begegnet sind ... ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles ungeschehen machen – aber ich kann es nicht. Nur Idioten ergehen sich in illusorischen Wünschen ... und du hast so einen Idioten aus mir gemacht!"  
  
Harry errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln und starrte unverwandten Blickes in das Spülbecken. "Okay. Mein Therapeut hat gesagt, Aufrichtigkeit und ein ehrlicher, offener Umgang mit meinen Gefühlen wären gesund. Also bitte sehr. Du ... du vermaledeiter Scheißkerl! _Nein_ , ich bin nicht nur hergekommen, um dir lediglich zu danken und gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Arschloch! Vielleicht haben die Drogen mir ja ein paar Gehirnzellen zu viel weggebrannt, aber ... aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob der Mensch, der so viel für mich getan hat, und das ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen, nicht einmal Dank, ob ... nun ja ... was wäre, wenn dieser Mensch in Wirklichkeit ganz anders ist, als ich gedacht habe? Oder was wäre, wenn er Hilfe bräuchte ... was, wenn _du_ Hilfe bräuchtest? Ich dachte, ich könnte ... du weißt schon ... ab und an ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen. Reden. Mich vergewissern, dass es dir gut geht. Ich meine ... sollte man jemanden, der einem das Leben gerettet hat, nicht als eine Art Freund betrachten? Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich vom Fußboden abkratzen zu müssen und dich erst mal sauber und in eine halbwegs anständige Verfassung zaubern zu müssen, nur um mich mit dir unterhalten zu können! Oder ... oder deine Wohnung saubermachen zu müssen ... oder dir Frühstück! Du undankbarer Wichser!"  
  
Draco fühlte den Anflug eines Lächelns über seine Lippen geistern ... Es war das beste Gefühl, das er seit Monaten gehabt hatte. Der Klang von Harrys Stimme, ätzend, sarkastisch und zürnend, ließ ihm das Herz in der Brust hüpfen. Er stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf und ging gemächlich in dessen Richtung, bis die schmale Küchentheke das einzige war, das sie noch trennte. Harry sah gleichzeitig wütend und beschämt aus. Draco konnte sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, als ihm das Herz vor Freude aufging.  
  
"Das ist Musik in meinen Ohren, Potter! Na los, beleidige mich weiter! Komm schon! Gib es zu! Du hast auch Gefühle für mich, stimmt's? Was ist los? Ist das Leben in der Welt da draußen etwa hart für dich? Ist es schwierig, neue Freundschaften zu schließen? Oder denkst du noch immer an den Typen, der dir das Leben gerettet hat, obwohl er sich zuvor wie ein Arsch benommen hatte? Ich wette, es ist Monate her, dass du einen anständigen Fick hattest! Und wie ..."  
  
Die Ohrfeige, die ihn traf, schmerzte ungemein, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil sie dieses Mal von einem gesunden, nüchternen Menschen ausgeteilt und darüber hinaus perfekt platziert worden war. Draco fühlte sein Blut, das so lange Zeit nur träge vor sich hin geflossen war, in Wallung geraten, er spürte seine Nervenenden unter Strom stehen, er fühlte das _Leben_ in sich pulsieren. Sie standen einander gegenüber, nur durch ein paar Dezimeter Holz voneinander getrennt, und starrten sich gegenseitig an, Harry wütend und trotzig, Draco grinsend. Er fühlte sich überraschenderweise auf einmal wieder wie er selbst ... und doch irgendwie nicht ganz. Irgendwie ... besser. Kontrollierter. Als hätte er sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle, seine Gefühle und Handlungen wieder besser in der Gewalt. Harry war ganz offensichtlich auch nicht perfekt. Er war kein unerschütterlicher Fels in der Brandung. Er war einfach nur ... ein Mensch ... lebendig ... und wunderschön in seinem Zorn.  
  
"Ich glaube, die habe ich verdient." Draco rieb sich leicht über die gerötete Wange.  
  
"Halt den Mund!" Harry hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt, war immer noch angespannt, bereit, noch einmal zuzuschlagen; er zitterte.  
  
Draco lehnte sich langsam über die Theke – endlich war er imstande, Harry richtig in die Augen zu sehen – und flüsterte gedehnt: "Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich rede, dann solltest du mich anderweitig beschäftigen."  
  
Harrys Verärgerung verflog im Nu.  
  
Draco stöhnte leise, als ein warmer, weicher Mund sich wie aus dem Nichts gegen den seinen presste, Hände sich in seinen Haaren vergruben und ihm eine kleine, agile Zunge hungrig über die Lippen strich. Er öffnete seinen Mund begehrlich und keuchte überrascht auf, als er plötzlich eine kleine Metallkugel an seiner Zunge spürte. Er hörte, wie Harry in sich hineingluckste, bevor dieser sich ein Stückchen zurückzog und wisperte: "Was ...? So prüde, wie du anscheinend denkst, bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Ich habe ein paar Andenken behalten."  
  
Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem seiner seltenen echten Lächeln. Sein Leben lang hatte er sich verstellen müssen, über seine wahren Gefühle hinwegtäuschen, seine Meinung verschleiern. Wie ein alter, erfahrener Spieler hatte er sich nie in die Karten schauen lassen dürfen. Nun die Maske endgültig fallen lassen zu können, war eine so große Freude, solch ein Genuss, dass es beinahe weh tat. "Ich denke nicht, dass du prüde bist, ich war nur ... überrascht. Was machen wir jetzt, Harry? Ich will dich. Und ich schäme mich nicht, es zuzugeben. Was willst du?"  
  
Harry errötete abermals tief – was auf gewisse Art schockierend war, bedachte man den Grad seiner Erfahrung. Er antwortete stammelnd: "Du wolltest die Wahrheit ... Ich ... ich war Jungfrau, als ich verflucht wurde. Vor dem Fluch ... Ich ... Nachdem ich für mich selber herausgefunden hatte, was ich eigentlich wollte, hatte ich keine Zeit für irgendwelche Affären oder gar einen echten Partner. Der Krieg ... Und danach ... du weißt schon ... Ich trieb dahin ... Die Drogen ... und alles andere. Eines Tages traf ich dann diesen einen Typen und er war ... grob und ... hartnäckig ... und ... ich erinnere mich noch, dass ich mich ganz plötzlich besser fühlte. Als ob es den Schmerz in mir effektiver stillte als die Drogen. Ich fühlte mich nicht ... nicht _gut_ , in dem Sinne, nur ... nur eben etwas weniger schlecht. Alles daran war falsch und ... widerlich ... schrecklich. Ich wusste das auch, in dem Moment, meine ich, aber ich ... ich war so erleichtert, dass es mir schlicht egal war. Mein erstes Mal war ... notwendig, könnte man sagen. Ich ... Es war nichts, das ich gewollt oder gar geplant hatte und ... na ja, ich dachte ... nach dem, was du für mich getan hast ... wenn ... wenn ... Ich meine, du hast dich wie ein anständiger Kerl verhalten, du hast das Richtige getan und ... und ich weiß ja schon, dass du schwul bist und ... und ... Mann, Scheiße! Es fällt mir echt schwer, das zu sagen. Ich hab noch nie ... Lust empfunden oder ... oder Spaß ... am ... Sex ... gehabt. Ich ... ich will keine ... Schmerzen mehr. Ich will mich gut fühlen ... wohl ... ohne Drogen oder Schnaps oder sonst irgendetwas ... Ich will einfach nur ... Nähe spüren ... Verbundenheit. Es ... es wäre mein wahres 'erstes Mal'."  
  
"Und du vertraust mir, dass ich dir nicht weh tue? Nach ... allem, was wir getan haben? Nach allem, das _ich_ getan habe? Du weißt, wie ich war. Ich habe es genossen, dir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ich habe Lust und Vergnügen daraus gezogen. Du ... Ich meine, bist du dir wirklich sicher? Vertraust du mir in dieser Sache?" Draco war skeptisch – und fühlte gleichzeitig ein nur schwer in Schach zu haltendes plötzliches Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen, genauso wie das erste Aufflackern seines lang vergessenen sexuellen Verlangens.  
  
Harry kam um die Küchentheke herum und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Er legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Dracos nackte Brust – dunkle Finger gegen blasse Haut – ein Vertrauen demonstrierend, von dem Draco wusste, dass es größtenteils auf Wagemut beruhte. Innerlich war Harry nervös, er konnte es spüren, und das machte diese Geste nur umso bedeutungsvoller für ihn.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich sicher. Du hattest mein Leben in deiner Hand ... und du hast es mir zurückgegeben. Es gibt niemandem, dem ich mehr vertraue als dir. Ich ... ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht über dieses Thema reden ... nicht bevor wir etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht hätten ... aber du hast gefragt, stimmt's? Und jetzt weißt du es. Was wirst du nun tun?"  
  
Draco legte seine rechte Hand über Harrys und hielt sie fest gegen sein Herz gepresst. "Es gibt einen Haken an der Sache, Harry. Du möchtest jemanden, der dich ins Leben zurückgeleitet. Ich jedoch will dich. Möglicherweise denkst du, das sei ausreichend, aber ... so sehr habe ich mich nun auch wieder nicht verändert. Ich bin immer noch ich. Ich bin egoistisch ... und habgierig ... und eifersüchtig. Wenn ich etwas für mich allein will, dann teile ich es mit niemandem. Wenn du lediglich auf der Suche nach ein bisschen unverbindlichem Spaß bist, um dich wieder lebendig zu fühlen, bevor du von dannen ziehst, um jemanden zu finden, mit dem du dein Leben teilen kannst, dann ... bin ich nicht der Richtige für dich. Ich weiß, es ist zu viel verlangt, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem: Sei mein. Lass es uns aufrichtig miteinander versuchen ... egal wie lange es andauert ... aber sei nicht hier und dann weg. Ich mag ein elender Mistkerl sein, aber für weniger bin ich nicht zu haben."  
  
Der Blick grüner Augen brannte sich in graue. "Du Idiot! Was? Willst du, dass ich es ausspreche? Denkst du etwa, ich hätte dieses Thema auch nur angeschnitten, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde? Natürlich will ich, dass wir es miteinander versuchen! Ich dachte nur nicht, dass alles so schnell gehen würde. Ich bin immer noch ... ziemlich kaputt ... aber wenigstens sind wir damit schon zu zweit. Ich weiß nicht, ob es auf Dauer mit uns funktionieren wird. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, außer das: Ich bin hier, bei dir, genau hier, genau jetzt. Nirgendwo anders. Der Rest liegt bei dir."  
  
Irgendwo, irgendwann zwischen den darauf folgenden Küssen und dem Sonnenuntergang desselben Tages wurde ein Pakt geschlossen. Es war kein Versprechen, dass zukünftig alles perfekt werden würde, sondern der ernst gemeinte Schwur, duldsam mit Unzulänglichkeiten umzugehen, es immer und immer wieder von neuem miteinander zu versuchen – so oft es eben nötig sein würde – und zusammen eine funktionierende Beziehung aufzubauen. Als die Sonne wieder aufging, lagen sie immer noch ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett, vollkommen erschöpft.  
  
Draco hatte aberwitzigerweise die Entdeckung gemacht, dass der Anblick eines zutiefst befriedigten Liebhabers in seinen Armen ein genauso berauschender Kick war wie all die anderen Ausschweifungen, denen er sich früher hingegeben hatte. Er hatte ebenso entdeckt, dass Harry fast alle Piercings unterhalb der Halslinie behalten hatte! Harry dagegen hatte sein bisheriges Leben verbracht, ohne je die Freuden der Liebe kennenlernen zu dürfen. Und in Draco hatte er jemanden gefunden, der nunmehr in erster Linie interessiert daran war, ihm so viel Lust wie nur irgend möglich zu bereiten – was ein durchaus beträchtliches Durchhaltevermögen erforderte. Nach den vielen Jahren ohne jede Möglichkeit, Genuss empfinden zu können, hungerte Harry regelrecht danach, die verlorene Zeit wieder aufzuholen, was sich in seiner rastlosen, fieberhaften, nahezu verzweifelten Gier zeigte. Draco wiederum kostete das eine Privileg aus, das ihm stets versagt geblieben war und welches er sich mehr als alles andere ersehnt hatte – zu sehen und zu fühlen, wie Harry mit rasender Wollust und voller Begierde auf ihn reagierte, anstatt lediglich mit einer gewissen Erleichterung oder abgestumpfter Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
Sie bewegten sich beide auf neuem, ungewohnten Terrain, voller Angst vor dem Unbekannten und Unvorhersagbaren ... doch sie waren fest entschlossen – und das war es, was am Ende zählte. In den nachfolgenden Tagen und Wochen blieb es nicht aus, dass sie miteinander stritten; es fielen harte Worte, Gefühle und Egos wurden verletzt, doch ihr Versprechen band sie, sie gaben einander nicht auf, sondern versuchten es immer wieder von neuem. Ihre Wohnung in London wurde alsbald zum Epizentrum eines gigantischen Medienspektakels – was nicht zuletzt Harrys überraschender Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt geschuldet war – und das Gerücht, er hätte mit _Draco Malfoy_ angebandelt, verschärfte die Hysterie nur noch. Als es ihnen nicht einmal mehr möglich war, unbehelligt einen Spaziergang zu machen, löste Draco die Wohnung auf und kehrte nach Malfoy Manor zurück; Harry zeigte der versammelten Journaille kommentarlos den Mittelfinger und folgte seinem Freund. Im Laufe der Zeit suchte die Presse sich schließlich neue Opfer und verbannte das ehemals permanent umlagerte Paar auf die hinteren Seiten in die Klatschrubrik. Das Leben ging weiter, obwohl die Hauselfen des Manors sich nie so ganz von dem Schlag erholten, einen Potter am Tisch der Malfoys bedienen zu müssen – nebst etlichen anderen Besuchern aus den verschiedensten Hogwartshäusern, welche zu früheren Zeiten niemals auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle der Villa hätten setzen dürfen und nun regelmäßig zu Gast waren.  
  
Ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer wurde zu ihrer kuscheligen Oase, in der sie sich oftmals bis in den Nachmittag hinein aufhielten. Und es war an einem dieser Nachmittage, an dem die Sonne durch eines der riesigen Fenster schien und sie in deren angenehmer Wärme badeten wie zu groß geratene Katzen, als Harry, immer noch mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Brust liegend und eng an ihn geschmiegt, mit beinahe ungewöhnlicher Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme unvermittelt sagte: "Du weißt, dass es nicht darum geht, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast, oder? Es geht nicht um Dankbarkeit. Wir sind jetzt schon eine ganze Weile zusammen und ich bin mir inzwischen absolut sicher ... Ich liebe dich einfach. Ich mag es, wie du mich berührst ... ich mag die Art, wie du lächelst, wenn ich da bin ... ich liebe es, dich in mir zu spüren ... wie dein ganzer Körper bebt, wenn du kommst. Ich liebe es, wie du mich erregst und mich immer so lange kurz vor dem Orgasmus zappeln lässt, bis es kein Halten mehr gibt und ich völlig unkontrolliert und hilflos komme ... und die Tatsache, dass wir beide darauf stehen, total unanständige Sachen an bestimmten Orten zu machen, die deine Vorfahren vermutlich dazu bringen würden, sich im Grabe umzudrehen. Ich liebe es, dass du mich attraktiv findest ... zu wissen, dass du mich anschaust und magst, was du siehst. Ich liebe es, dir zuzuhören, wenn du redest ... wenn du dich nicht gerade wie ein Vollarsch aufführst! Ich liebe es, neben dir einzuschlafen und ich liebe es, neben dir aufzuwachen, immer in dem Wissen, dass du bei mir bist und nirgendwohin verschwinden wirst. Ich liebe all das und mehr. Ich wollte schönere Erinnerungen haben ... und nun habe ich sie ... und du bist Teil jeder einzelnen. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Und letztendlich wieder voller Unschuld, überflutet vom Sonnenlicht und träge die Haare seines Freundes streichelnd, küsste Draco Harry sanft, ohne Hintergedanken und aus keinem anderen Grund, als diesen simplen Akt als solchen genießen zu wollen, und er antwortete mit denselben drei Worten. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der sein Stolz ihm geboten hatte, stets zurückhaltend und reserviert zu bleiben, seine Distanz zu wahren und anderen Menschen auf keinen Fall zu nahe zu kommen ... dieser Stolz war schon lange tot und begraben. Eine andere Art Stolz war geboren worden und an seine Stelle getreten, ein neuer Stolz, sehr viel befriedigender als jener zuvor. Seine einstige Rastlosigkeit war vergangen und vergessen, heute war er glücklich und zufrieden. Er liebte und wurde geliebt, bereitete Freude und wurde erfreut, er kümmerte sich um seinen geliebten Menschen und wurde auf gleiche Weise umhegt und umsorgt ... und wenn man darauf nicht stolz sein konnte ... worauf denn sonst?  
  
  
  


*** ENDE ***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, euch haben sowohl diese Geschichte als auch meine Übersetzung gefallen.
> 
> Ich muss zugeben, dass diese Übersetzung keine einfache war. Ich schrieb in meinem Vorwort zu dieser Geschichte: "Der Fluch" bzw. genauer der Stil der Autorin hierin gab mir die Gelegenheit, mich sprachlich ein bisschen mehr auszutoben als gewöhnlich – ich hoffe, ihr könnt das goutieren.  
> Nun, das ist wahr. Und wurde im Verlauf der Geschichte irgendwie immer wahrer. Der Grund liegt allerdings nicht darin, dass die Autorin ein so elaboriertes Englisch schreibt, sondern eine einerseits recht verkürzte, bis sogar teilweise lückenhafte, andererseits sehr bildreiche Ausdrucksweise pflegt. Daher war es bei dieser Geschichte fast ausnahmslos unmöglich, ihre Worte zu übersetzen – ich musste den Sinn übersetzen, nicht das, was sie sagte, sondern das, was sie meint. Und so habe ich mir viele, sehr viele Stunden, Tage und Wochen lang das Hirn zermartert, wie ich das, was sie meint, sinnidentisch in ein korrektes und darüber hinaus schönes Deutsch übertragen kann. Ein Wörterbuch (oder auch viele verschiedenster Couleur ...) hilft einem da leider nicht weiter. Ich musste mich quasi von ihrem Text lösen, um mich ihm nähern zu können – klingt paradox? Vielleicht. Ist es aber eigentlich nicht.
> 
> Ich gebe zu, es war ein herausfordernder, hochkreativer, einerseits teilweise sehr befreiender Prozess, da ich mein sprachliches Potential zum ersten Mal weiter ausschöpfen konnte, andererseits aber auch teilweise ein extrem auslaugender, da ich die Intentionen eines anderen Autoren treffen musste sowie die Sinnaussagen dessen, was er tatsächlich ausdrücken wollte. Demzufolge bin ich nach wie vor sehr stolz darauf, dass es mir gelungen ist, für jedes im Original verwendete Bild etc. ein passgenaues deutsches Pendant aus meinem Kopf zutage zu fördern und euch eine Geschichte zu präsentieren, die sinninhaltlich vollständig identisch mit dem Original ist. Und wie zu Beginn hoffe ich immer noch, ihr könnt – oder eher konntet, denn wenn ihr dieses Nachwort lest, nehme ich stark an, ihr habt die Geschichte bereits gelesen – das Ergebnis meiner Anstrengungen goutieren, nicht zuletzt, weil ich bis heute Der Fluch sowie seinen noch nachfolgenden separaten Epilog als mein persönliches Meisterwerk ansehe.
> 
> Aus diesem Grund würde ich mich ganz besonders freuen, wenn ihr, meine Leser, euch ein paar Minuten für ein kleines Abschlussreview nehmt, bitte teilt mir einfach eure persönliche Meinung zu dieser Geschichte mit. Hat sie euch gefallen? Was hat euch gefallen? Was nicht? Was hat sie emotional in euch ausgelöst? Mochtet ihr es? Ja? Nein? Auch konstruktive Kritik, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kudos sind mir wie immer willkommen.
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und hoffentlich bis zur nächsten Geschichte :)


End file.
